Watchful Protectors
by Helmsmanjoker
Summary: The story takes place after Ichigo defeats Jin Kariya and He, his brother, and his friends say their goodbyes to their friends from Soul Society -which ends the Bounts Arc. This begins in the Arrancar Arc, when Yammy and Ulquiorra who go to Karakura Town -to gain info on Ichigo- then return to Las Noches to report the mission. Full Summary Inside.
1. Prologue

Hi I'm Helmsmanjoker, this is my first story with another writer, Zaraen.

Watchful Protectors.

While this story may follow the cannon there will be differences, so don't expect everything to be exactly the same.

The story takes place after Ichigo defeats Jin Kariya and He, his brother, and his friends say their goodbyes to their friends from Soul Society -which ends the Bounts Arc. This begins in the Arrancar Arc, when Yammy and Ulquiorra who go to Karakura Town -to gain info on Ichigo- then return to Las Noches to report the mission. As we all know Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his Fraccion disobey Aizen and go to the world of the living. There they encountered Ichigo, his friends and the other Soul Reapers.

After being brought back to Hueco Mundo Tier Halibel learns of what Grimmjow's battle with Ichigo and takes an interest of this human. She's went to the World of the Living for her own terms to see Ichigo, but later on falls in the love with him, so the main pairing is IchigoXHalibel.

And there's going to be one OC character who is Ichigo's older brother, we'll tell him more after this chapter.

So enjoy.

Prologue – Overture

~/~

In the blue skies of Soul Society, everything was peaceful and tranquil. But moving down to the surface to Soul Society, on outskirts of the Seireitei, a massive shockwave blows dirt out of the way and impacts on the ground. Then a figure raises his blade, and with a yell sends a black-red crescent moon wave across the field where it hits something or someone…

"Getusga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled as he swings Tensa Zangetsu, sending the dark crescent wave of power at Kariya. But the Bount dodges, causing him to lose sight of his opponent. Then, the orange-haired substitute appears behind Kariya. Before Kariya can react Ichigo successfully kicks the Bunts legs and then across the chest, which causes Kariya to roll across the ground ridiculously. Recovered and on his feet Kariya then charges at Ichigo who does the same, and the two clash again.

As they fight their intense battle, dealing harsh blows to one another and destroying buildings in their wake the travel across the Soul Society. While moving from one place to another in their quarrel they end up arriving on Sokyoku hill.

"Ah, Sokyoku Hill, do you know what it is?" Kariya said in a bored tone.

Ichigo who's currently in his battle stance gives the Bount a solemn look, "I know this place better than you do."

Kariya sends him a deathly glare, "This is a perfect place our final battle."

The two take their stances, ready to battle but are interrupted when Ichinose appears. Both combatants are surprised as he was supposed to have been killed by Kenpachi Zaraki. Then Ichinose pulls out his Zanpakuto and attacks Ichigo. As the two fight Kariya watches, then they stop for a brief second, "Kariya, where are the Koga and the others?" Ichinose asks.

"They're all dead," Kariya said in emotionless tone.

"Dead?"

"They all died," Kariya repeats emotionlessly from behind Ichinose.

"Is that so?" Ichinose murmurs his head back in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo on the other hand calls out to Ichinose demanding to know what's going on, "Hey! What are you planning to do?"

Ichinose didn't give him an answer and again attacks Ichigo. Both their blades clash and struggle against each other. Ichigo uses all his strength to shove Ichinose's sword away -leaving him open to attack- and with a well-aimed kick he sends him back five feet, landing on the floor in front of Kariya.

"Stop this, Ichinose!" Ichigo yelled.

"I can't!" Ichinose yells back at him.

Ichigo scowls to cover his slight confusion, "What are you trying to do when your bodies in such a mess?"

Then without warning Ichinose suddenly shunpo's behind Kariya and raises his blade to his neck, much to Kariya's disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this Ichinose?" Kariya asks, still a little shocked by this small change of events.

"If you…insist on destroying the Soul Society, then so be it. After all it is I who left this place behind. I would not be sad to see it disappear," Nobody moves as Ichinose pauses. "That's what I'd thought. I saw my beloved Captain in you. That's why I followed you and did as you asked."

_(Flashback)_

_Ichinose attacks Kenpachi with multiple strikes but the spikey-haired Captain dodges each one by casually moving out the way._

_Out of breath from the fighting Ichinose glares at Kenpachi yelling, "Why do you stand in our way when we're trying to bring about an iron justice?"_

_He thrusts his zanpakuto forwards at the Captains face but Kenpachi catches the blade before it reaches his face._

"_How meaningless!" He roars, "Are they really your goals? Loyalty to someone is different than depending on them._

_Their battle rages on and Ichinose grows angrier with Kenpachis, certain that the blood thirsty Captain would never understand. _

"_Why are you acting as if you understand?" He screams, his reiatsu spiking with his rage. _

_With both Soul Reapers surrounded by their own reiatsu the charge at each other, bringing the battle to a close as Ichinose's blade snaps when they collide. _

_(Flashback ends)_

"My fight with Zaraki made me remember something I had forgotten. I wanted to improve the thirteen Protection Squads and Seireitei. That was my desire. My Captain and I desired the same world. That's why I was willing to give everything for the Captain. That was my ideal even after the Captain fell," Ichinose explained and Ichigo moves his blade down. "But that ideal turned into revenge the moment my Captain died. Kariya, you have gained the power to change the Soul Society. I will kneel before you again if you use this power to restore Soul Society," Ichinose gripped his sword tight and added in a darker tone, "But if you insist, if you insist on using that power for revenge, then I will stop you!"

Unknown to Ichinose as he continues on about being the only one who can stop Kariya, the Bount in question brings a collection of swirling air to his hand. Ichigo is the only one who notices but everything happens too quickly for him to be able to do anything.

Kariya gives Ichinose a blank look, "Ichinose, I'm not going to be able to follow your advice."

A wind begins to swirl around the pair Ichinose yells determinedly as he raises his zanpakuto, "I'll stop you!"

He brings his glowing zanpakuto down in an attempt to cut down the Bount in front of him. However, Kariya has other plans and catches Ichinose's hand and pulls it up, becoming more violent as he does.

"Your power cannot stop me. You've helped me out a lot," Kariya says holding Ichinose up higher as the wind stops. "Because of you, you bought me enough time to gain full power of Joukaishuo."

With his one arm pulling Ichinose up and the other by his side, Kariya prepares to strike. Realizing what's about to happen Ichigo sprints forwards hoping to get there in time. Almost reaching the pair Ichigo is suddenly stopped by Kariyas power, and shielding himself from the winds onslaught he can only watch as Kariya runs his arm through Ichinose stomach. Ichinose jumps back wincing in pain and breathing heavily. Blood runs out his chest and falls to the ground as he tries to stay up and stop Kariya.

He falls to the floor and with the last of his strength he reaches out and grabs Kariyas ankle.

"Kariya!" He screams weakly coughing as he does. The Bount turns around his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance using his power to lash out at the mortally injured Ichinose adding to his wounds. The attack cuts thought Ichinose's chest sending him flying through the air and then towards the floor. Ichinose's body hit's the floor, already dead as it churns up a cloud of thick dust.

Rage boiled through Ichigo after seeing Kariya kill off his own comrade, "Kariya! Bastard! Do you realize what you just did?"

"What're you trying to say?" Kariya smirks.

"You just killed one of your comrades!" Ichigo retorts swinging Zangetsu in the Bounts direction. "He's followed you for so long!"

"So what?" His voice is void of emotion, uncaring as he address's Ichigo.

"So what?"

"That man was your enemy. Why do you have sympathy for him?"

"This isn't sympathy," Ichigo yells, Zangetsu still pointed at Kariya. "I'm just saying that I can't forgive someone who'll cut down his comrade like that!"

Kariya closes his eyes for a brief second as he explains as if it were obvious, "I never once thought of him as a comrade. He was just a pawn to help me reach my goals."

As Kariya says those words, Ichigo is fueled by rage his reiatsu building up around him, "You bastard!"

Ready to finish his battle with Ichigo Kariya summons his doll causing a vortex of wind to form. Ichigo is momentarily confused by the sudden change but has little time to voice it as Kariya introduces the silver metal that is now attached to his arm.

"This is my doll, Messer," Kariya says with a smirk flicking the blade of wind to his side. "You can't even get close to me now."

"That's some impressive confidence you have there," Ichigo says bringing Zangetsu up in front of him, ready to attack.

The two stare at each other for a few seconds before sending waves of energy at each other. The attacks clash violently spiraling around each other and forming and explosion that spreads between the combatants. Before the dust clears both Ichigo and Kariya engage each other as they try to gain the upper hand, Ichigo having a harder time due it being difficult to get closer to Kariya.

As the battle goes on, Ichigo crashes in the ground below. Hoping to finish him off Kariya sends several strong blasts of wind towards Ichigo. But reiastu surrounds orange-haired reaper protecting him from the brunt of the attacks. As the dust around Ichigo disperses it allows Kariya see Ichigo barely damaged. Shunpoing away Ichigo then quickly maneuvers around Kariya using the speed of his Bankai in order to gain an opening.

"Your counter-move involves attacking your opponent using the tiny opening created at the instant of attack," Ichigo explains as he dances around Kariya, "But what happens when I don't give you any openings?"

Then Ichigo repeatedly charges at Kariya, slashing and clashing swords several times while Kariya struggles to block them. As he blocks the Kariya tries to find a way to get away and barely manages to reach the ground, away from Ichigo's speedy onslaught. But Ichigo has the upper hand and catchs up with the Bount and begins to cross blades with him again.

As they trade blows, Ichigo fires off a Getsuga Tensho and is able to hit the Bount square in the chest. Kariya is sent flying backwards as he tries to protect himself with his reiastu, more dust being kicked up as he tumbles across the floor. The dust clears to reveal the unharmed Kariya who quickly reveals the true electric nature of his doll.

With the true nature of his doll revealed Kariya sends multiple lightning attack at Ichigo he barely manages to dodge them only to finally be hit in the back by one. As he begins to fall ground ward Kariya launches up to meet him slashing Ichigo across the stomach and electrocuting him at the same time. Ichigo screams in pain as electricity crackles around him before crashing to the floor and rolling to a stop.

Standing on air Kariya watches Ichigo fall, taunting him when he doesn't get up straight away. Ichigo cruses as sweat beads down his face, the fighting having taken its toll on him as Kariya takes a moment to talk about Joukaishuo.

"I haven't told you this, but there isn't just one Joukaishuo."

"What did you say?" Ichigo coughs from his position on the floor, with Zangetsu laying in front of him.

"If I release the Joukaishuo inside of me, it will trigger the other Joukaishuo to explode as well. And the Seireitei will be reduce to nothing" Kariya explained with as little emotion as possible.

Again Ichigo calls up to the Bount, "Why are you doing this? You'll be killing your companions, Shinigami and even yourself! What's the point?!"

"The Bount are a rotten clan," he explains, his voice filled with disdain. "We've been given such great power and we've never tried to escape our shackles from the Shinigami. The Shinigami are even more rotten. They gave birth to us Bounts and used us for their own benefit. I was unable to forgive any of this. I'm taking everyone with me." Anger flashes across his face, "I'm going to destroy all the Shinigami and every last soul!"

"You...You're insane," Ichigo mutters.

"I'm sane. It's the world that's crazy." Kariya says, "But none of that matters, soon this world is going to end."

"What're you saying?!" Ichigo roars as he begins to get up, "Like I'll…" He grabs Zangetsu and crawls onto his knees, "Let that happen!"

Rukia and Renji appear on the sidelines but Ichigo barely notices, took busy trying to figure out a way to win the battle. He has to stop Kariya, if he doesn't everyone…all his friends and all the innocent souls will die. He can't let that happen, he has to get up!

'_How can I draw more power?'_ Ichigo thinks to himself desperately as he clawed his way onto his feet. Hollow Ichigo lets out a dark chuckle taking Ichigo by surprise and taking brief control. Kariya's eyes widen slightly as he watches Ichigo's irises turn yellow, and not giving the Bount a chance to do anything Ichigo shunpos at Kariya swinging Tensa Zangetsu across Kariya's chest. A thick cut was left slowly dripping blood and Kariya's shirt is destroyed into nothing. As Kariya skids to a stop, recoiling from the attack while Ichigo quickly regains control from his Inner Hollow.

Ichigo stumbled slightly as he brings a shaking hand to the left side of his face, making sure the mask wasn't there. Fear courses through him as he realizes he could've lost control to his hollow, but his thoughts are soon interrupted by his opponent.

"Is that…your inner power?" When Ichigo says nothing a smile works its way onto Kariya's face, "But it seems that power has dried up as well."

Kariya then tries to use spiritual particles in the air to heal himself, but finds he's unable to and realizes but it's from when Ran Tao injected him with something during his fight with Uryu. Seeing that Kariya can't heal himself, Ichigo smiles knowing this is his chance to stop Kariya.

Noticing Ichigo's smile Kariya says, "It looks like you're a bit late."

"What?"

"It should be soon now. Just a bit longer," Kariya says, "Just a bit longer until Joukaishuo is filled with power. When that comes I will release Joukaishuo and an end to everything."

"Like I'll let that happen!" Ichigo roars with and launches himself at Kariya with increased resolve. His zanpakuto was met by Kariya's lightning blade as the two clashed again and their battle resumed with Ichigo vowing to defeat Kariya.

As battle went on it was brutal, they were both almost equal with Ichigo trying to gain the upper hand. Small craters appeared all over the battle ground as they both clashed at random intervals. With a twirl of wind from Kariya's blade Ichigo was pushed back and sent crashing into the floor. Gasping for breath as he pulling himself up Kariya rises into the air as he assure Ichigo that setting off on Joukaishuo won't trigger a chain reaction. But before Ichigo can stop him Kariya sends a bolt of lightning off into the rest of the Seireitei in attempt to set off a Joukaishuo.

Fortunately, his lighting collided with a fire-like Getsuga Tensho and a wall of pink petals, stopping it in its tracks in which the petals then preceded to surround Kariya. Recognizing the attacks as his brothers and Byakuya Ichigo was slightly surprised that his brother was working with byakuya let alone that they'd appeared to help.

"Nii-san," Ichigo yelled in surprised at his brother as Kariya became enraged that the Ichigo's sibling and the Captain had stopped his attack. As Kariya frees himself Yoruichi appears as well.

"Yoruichi, you arrived in the nick of time.' Ryuu smiled, confidence lacing his voice.

Yoruichi smirked landing beside the ash-gray black haired boy that was Ichigo's older brother, "I always arrive in a right time, Ryuu."

"Ichigo, everyone's working on sealing the Joukaishuo but it's going to take a while," Ryuu said after Ichigo and Yoruichi had a quick exchange, adding, "But it's a question _if _all of the Joukaishuo will be sealed in time. You've got two choices, Nii-san, you let Kariya blow us sky high or we kick this Bount ass."

Then with a smirk of his own and understanding his brother's words, Ichigo nods to his brother to get ready to attack.

Kariya glares at the three who've just joined the battle before yelling with unwavering resolve, "I'll simply defeat all four of you and then fulfill my goals."

Ichigo now ready for battle smirks, "Don't' count on that."

With a forceful swing Kariya sends a huge blast of lighting towards the group but Byakuya's Senbonzakura protects them. Taking his chance Ichigo charges toward the Bount and the two of them continue to clash blows with Ichigo reminding Kariya that he's his opponent.

'_Damn. I've spent too much power holding back Joukaishuo. It can't be helped,'_ Kariya thought.

When the Bount didn't make any move to attack Ichigo also stops only while Kariya was briefly surrounded by a red glow and charges at Ichigo, but his attacks fiercer than before.

"Why's Kariya's power increasing instead of decreasing?" Ichigo asked as he sensed the rapidly rising power coming from Kariya's attacks which ended with him taking a direct hit.

Ryuu answers his question but Ichigo didn't hear him, "He's using the power of the Joukaishuo."

Shocked by the obvious answer Yoruichi calls out to Ichigo, "Ichigo, he's using Joukaishuo as his own power!"

The outburst gains Kariya's attention and his head snaped in Yoruichi's direction, "Huh! So What?!" And with a flick of his blade Kariya sends a bolt of lightning towards Yoruichi but Ichigo's brother just manages to stop it with his wave of Jigoku-Kasai.

"The Joukaishuo will be ready soon," Kariya said returning his attention to Ichigo who'd recovered, "Just what can you do in your exhausted body?" He sneered as Ichigo was bent over slightly. And before Ichigo could say anything the Bount disappeared, reappearing behind Ichigo and kicking him into a stone wall.

Not moving from his position Kariya mocks Ichigo before sending more lighting towards the orange-haired reaper. Ichigo's brother calls out to him and is about to charge in to save him when the lightning is conducted by Ichinose Zapukato. Then Ichigo gathered all his strength, creating a blue aura around him while Kariya did the same –only with a red one.

"This is it! I'm going to hit you with all that's left of my strength," Ichigo says with determination as a column of blue light surrounded him

"Then I'm going to settle this, too," Kariya replied and a column of red light also surrounding him.

"Let's go!" They both yell in unison pushing off the ground and towards each other, their blades pulled back and ready to swing at their enemy. Yelling as they charge the pair swung at the same time, their blades clashing in a ray of sparks. They pushed against each other, both trying to gain the upper hand.

"The Jorkai Crest is backed by all the Bounts!" Kariya boasted pushing back with more force, "Can you withstand it Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"And what have you ever done for the Bounts?" Ichigo retorted sweat beading on his forehead as he withstood the onslaught, "You're the one who treaded your comrades like pawns! I won't lose to someone like you!" Ichigo added more pressure to his attack forcing Kariya to back down slightly.

"What do you know? People hate those who're superior to themselves. Your friends aren't any different! Over time, friends who you trusted will come to fear your power and distance themselves from you." Kariya argued, "What's the point in protecting them?!"

"There is meaning! There is no reason to it!" Ichigo disputed determination for all his friends and family coursing through him. "I protect them because I want to! I'd risk my soul!"

"Your soul?" Kariya snorted as the crest on his chest activated.

The two pushed closer together as Yoruichi ask Byakuya and Ryuu's for help to seal the Joukaishuo, but the Captain and Hell Reaper didn't move.

Yoruichi went right beside of the ash-gray black haired Hell Reaper, she's looks at him with concern , Ryuu looked at her with those dark red eyes and smile, "Have a little faith." he whispered to the purple-haired Goddess, which she understood.

"Nothing matters anymore! I'm going to end everything now!" Kariya growls leaning towards Ichigo in order to push him away. Recovering from the push Ichigo looks back up at Kariya and launches himself towards the glowing Bount.

"Kariya!" He roars bringing Tensa Zangetsu back to strike as a half-smile curves' onto Kariyas face before he swings forwards at Ichigo. They both clash with each other one last time and a huge explosions occurs arcing high into the sky.

After the clash Ichigo crouches onto the floor while Kariya speaks, "It looks like it's over…I'm a little disappointed, I won't get to see if you walk down the same path that I have." Kariya pauses for a second before speaking for the last time, "Ichigo K-"

A solemn look crosses Ichigo's features as Kariya turns nothing but dust in the air, his last words interrupted. Ichigo begins to collapse forwards but is caught by Ryuu and his friends came, all calling his name ensuring that he's okay but Ryuu reassured the Ryoka and his Soul Reaper friends, "He'll be fine." Ryuu looks down his exhausted brother, "He just had a long day."

Yoruichi went to the group, Ryuu looked up and seeing her given him a pleasant smile and quietly mouthing words, "Have faith huh?", which Ryuu comply with nod and a small smile.

After all the greetings Ichigo gets up staring forwards as Ryuu says, "In the end, Kariya died by himself."

"I wonder if this is what Kariya intended all along?" Rukia asks her eyes widening, shocked that someone would go to this extent to kill themselves.

"Who know? Maybe Kariya simply wanted to put an end to his eternal life," Ichigo muses still not sure himself.

Afterwards Ichigo says his goodbyes to his Soul Reaper friends and departs from soul society along with Uryu, Chad, Orihime and his brother Ryuu.

~/~

**Karakura Town**

Everyone went back to their old lives but it's not ordinary though. Many things apart from going to school and hanging out occupy their time as they training each other and fight hollows who try to terrorize souls in the town.

As one of these days drawn to an end, in the sky, a figure blonde hair and a wide smile wears the Karakura high school uniform. With his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stands upside-down in mid-air he watches Ichigo and his friends, asking himself a question, "You're an interesting person, Kurosaki Ichigo. But tell me this, what are you afraid of?"

While Ichigo walks with his friends and brother a shiver courses down his spine before his hollow laughs maniacally, _**"Soon or later, your body will be mine to take control."**_

~/~

Messer – German for Knife

Jigoku-Kasai - Hell-Fire


	2. Chapter 1

Hello Helmsmanjoker again Here is the first installment of Watchful Protectors with my colleague, Zaraen. Enjoy it.

Previously on Watchful Protectors.

_Karakura Town_

_Everybody went back to their old lives but it not ordinary though. Many things apart from going to school and hanging out in their occupy time as they train each other and fighting Hollows who try to terrorize and devour souls in Karakura Town._

_As one these days drawn to an end, in the sky, a blonde head figure and a wide smile , wears a Karakura High School uniform. with his hands stuffed into his pockets as he stands upside-down in mid-air as he watches Ichigo and his friends, asking himself a question, "You're an interesting person, Kurosaki Ichigo. But tell me, what are you afraid of?"_

_While Ichigo walks with his brother, and his friends, then a shiver course down on his spine before his inner Hollow laughs manically, "Soon or later, your body will be mine to take control."_

~/~

**On With The Story**

Hueco Mundo, another dimension that keeps the violent souls that cannot yet go to Soul Society. But the landscape and environment is quiet, open spaces, beautiful and peaceful. However, in the skies of Hueco Mundo the bright quarter moon can be seen, peaking through the gray clouds as they begin to shift and cover rock formations in the desert's darkness.

**(Somewhere in a tomb)**

A mummified figure sits on its knees its arms crossed together. It starts rocking a little, then the bandages are starting to turn stone and crumble to pieces. A new kind of Hollow is revealed, one that is different. Its form is human but not entirely as a white mask clings to its face, voicing that it's been...modified. After the bandages crumbled to the ground, the Hollow begins to look familiar. One known as, the Grand Fisher. He feels that he has greater power, that no hollow has ever obtained and he utters two words or a name, "Ichigo...Kurosaki."

~/~

**(Outskirts of Karakura High School)**

**(Ichigo's P.O.V)**

While Nii-san and I are walking to school thoughts begin to drift around my head, thoughts I need to sort out. After coming back from Soul Society, I've been thinking more and more about controlling my inner Hollow before he takes over. I'm afraid that I wound be able to, that he'll gain control and I won't be able to stop him. But I need to stop him even if things are not that easy. I can't tell the others, they'll only worry and I don't want them too, I'll find a way to sort this.

But somehow is seems Nii-san knows that I have Hollow inside me. He can tell every time I let it get to me, and let the sadness of my frustration show. That's when he knows that I'm troubled and thinking about the hollow. It's at times like these when I curse how good he is at reading everyone's facial expressions and emotions. Every time he asks what's wrong, I say "It's nothing". He doesn't say anything in reply and only gives me a knowing look, as if he knows what's going on. How did he found out? The only people who know about it is Urahara-san and Yoruichi. Could he...maybe...be able to sense my Hollow powers.

As I stare at him, I wonder how knows and how he got those powers. It's not like any power that I've sensed or seen, its not Shinigami or Hollow powers, not like mine. Nii-san, what powers are you hiding from me...what are you? Ever since he returned from grandmothers something's been different. He's always been there for me since then, always been understanding of my powerism as if it didn't surprise him. He was there when Aizen Sosuke was found the real culprit of slaughtering the Central 46 judges and the wise men and Rukia's arrest. He saved me by counter Kariya's Jokaisho lighting. And while me, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida train with him we find his powers and skills are completely different and even more dangerous than mine. They're unlike my Zanpakuto, Zangetsu Shikai and Tensa Zangetsu Bankai form, he has one long samurai blade which it has a decorated with black skulls at the hilt, the blade has like red-aura on it cutting-edge blade although it doesn't look like the usual samurai blade I've seen. I don't even know what his swords are called.

How he wields it is an unorthodox reversed grip. No one has ever wielded a blade in that fighting style and during in battle he uses hand and sword combat. Ryuu's actually a black-belt so he uses what he knows in training and battle, but the way he fights isn't like someone who's been taught karate. I can tell that Nii-san has been self-trained or has been training with someone. When I asked him how he got his powers he dodges the question by giving me a silent treatment, which made me pissed off that Nii-san is keeping secrets from me. This isn't like him, Nii-san would never keep me out of the loop and sooner or later, he's going have to tell me. One way or another.

**(End of Ichigo's P.O.V)**

The Kurosaki brothers keep walking along the sidewalk, making their way to school. Ryuu's irises move to the corner of his eyes, looking at his little brother, Ichigo. He sighs as he closes his eyes and returns his gaze back the sidewalk.

**(Ryuu's P.O.V)**

As we walk to school, I look at my little brother and it looks like he's deep in thoughts. Heh, I think I know why, Ichigo probably had some questions about my newfound powers. But I can't tell him or his friends. It's not the right place or the right time to tell, because one thing they don't need is some Shinigami to report me and send a strike team to detain or kill me, because of what I am. A Hell Reaper.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Somewhere in Mount Fuji Mountains)**_

_Before my brother saved Rukia from being executed, found the Aizen Sosuke was the real mastermind and saved Soul Society from the Bounts I was called out to Ba-chan's. _

_I was at my Ba-chan's palace, she was teaching me how to wield the power of Hell Reapers. A few months ago she'd sent me a letter asking for me to see her and since then I'd found out what she really was. A Hell Reaper. Since then I'd been sneaking out the house and making up excuse's so that I could come here. I trained with her in combat as she wanted me improve my skills; sword-fighting, hand to hand combat, sword to hand combat, speed, agility and endurance. The training was brutal and painful but it was worth it. _

_When I first received these powers -and when she gave me her powers by holding my hands- I felt nothing until I felt heat ignite in my fingertips. A blue-wavy fire was in my fingers then twisted down to the palm of my hands. The fire had extended from each of my hands towards the floor before and becoming one sword._

_The sword isn't like that I'd never seen. Unlike the Shinigamis or my brother's Zanpakutos, the hilt of the sword has miniature black skulls. The blade is carved out the dragon's fang. Ba-chan said that when I learn more of the sword's abilities, she also calls it, "Jigoku Hogasha." _

_I was impressed to see a sword come out of fire, as I gripped the hilt, moving the sword to get a good angle. The sword is long, curved near the tip, has a red aura on the blades side with three protrusions on tip of the blade, along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip._

_I was amazed by the sword's appearance, then suddenly I felt sharp pain in my hand while I still gripping the sword. I looked at my hands seeing fire light inside them then coursing its way to my arm, as I shuddered in fear. Then the fire flare through my whole body but stopped as quickly as it'd happened. _

_Ba-chan spoke up, "In order to retrieve the Hell Reapers powers you must endure the pain, when the fire scorches your entire body within..." _

_Then the scorching start again, cutting off anything Ba-chan had been been saying. The feeling was agony as it made me dropped to my knees and throw my head back to let out a scream. The flames then erupted my mouth and eyes and I let out another painful scream._

_"Your flesh and bone must be turned to ash in which you have to die first..." As Ba-chan said these words which cause me fall into the ground, the burning sensation stopped. I tried to draw breath but it hurt my chest causing me to wheeze. I wanted to curse at her, ask her why she was doing this, but I already knew. She'd told me before I began the training, that to become a Hell Reaeper I had to die. I knew this was going to be the end of my life and even if I knew I was going to come back I still had last thoughts, just encase something went wrong. My lasts thoughts were of Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Yoruichi, Urahara, my father, and the most important people I cared for...my brother, Ichigo and my sisters, Yuzu and Karin. _

_Then I died...but not yet. Everything was black and all I could hear was the voice of Ba-chan as she continued talking, unfazed that I had died. _

_"But in the end, you will rise upon the ashes, like the Phoenix, to be reborn anew..." As I slowly gripped the swords and try to stand up all of a sudden I didn't feel any pain. It seems to have vanished, but before that it had it felt like my nervous systems had been stabbed repeatedly by a thousand knifes. However, now I feel ten-times better and...different._

_Now I could sense everything and everybody. I put my attention to Ban-chan's reiastu and sensed something...Ba-chan's reiastu was somehow fading slowly and...She's dying, I was going to say something, but she spoke first. _

_"I still have time, Ryuu-kun but now that you're a Hell Reaper, how do you feel?" _

_I replied Ba-chan's question still trying to wrap my head around what happened, "I feel like I was reborn and I feel surprisingly good." _

_Ba-chan smiled then looked at my swords, "Take your sword a swing by saying 'Jigoku-Kasai'"_

_I do as she said, I lifted my swords to my side and yelled, "Jigoku-Kasai!"_

_Swinging my sword that sends a fiery arcs towards the pillars of the arena. When the firey arcs made contact they made the pillars crumble down, still on fire as they hit the floor. _

_"Very good, now try to cut the pillar with your sword." She pointed the pillar that she wanted me to cut._

_My eyes widened as I was shocked that how powerful the attack was. It didn't made me feel exhausted or out of breathe, and I whispered, "Suggoi!" then I looked Ba-chan who made a confident smile and spoke, "Are you ready to begin?"_

_(Flashback Ends)_

**(Present - almost to Karakura High School)**

The training is going great and I learnt a couple of things from Ba-chan. I can suppress my reiastu so much that it's almost undetectable making it so that my enemies can't detect me. I also learned kidos and a few forbidden kidos (if nesscary). Hell-step is the only non-Shinigami technique I've learnt so far and according to Ba-chan it's faster than Shunpo, soindo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku , if you master it.

My training is almost complete but we have stop because she have some important work to do. Ba-chan said she'll send me a letter if she's got some free time, and I can't help but wonder what will be my final training? But right now, I have to focus on everything here in this town, my friends and family including Ichigo. Especially considering what Urahara and Yoruichi told me after we returned.

**(End of Ryuu's P.O.V)**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Ichigo and Ryuu were almost to the school as its gates got closer and closer when Ichigo suddenly spoke up, "You never did tell where you got powers Nii-san. You don't look like a usual Shinigami either, so where'd you get them?"

Ryuu smiles to himself and yet again dodges the question but this time he pretends to be shocked, "You either, you're not even a normal Shinigami, Ichigo."

Ichigo's thoughts were confirmed, his brother knew about his Hollow but the question is how? "How do you know I'm not just a Shinigami, Ryuu?"

Ryuu smirked a little, "Well ever since you fought the Bounts and Kariya, your reiastu began to change, and...your sanity.

Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, how does Ryuu know what happens whenever his Hollow takes over? His thoughts were interrupted when Ryuu spoke, "I understand your curiosity, but what concerns me about you Ichigo, is that you need control of your inner Hollow."

"What makes you think I need control when I don't want to use its powers?" Ichigo said in an emotionless tone.

The brothers stopped in their tracks, Ryuu turn around to face his brother. "Because you need this power more than you know, Ichigo, just because you have Shinigami power's it doesn't make you powerful."

Ichigo looks down, while his brother is right, even with his Shinigami powers he's not strong enough. But hollow powers? That's a different story and how can he get that power even if 'IT' takes control of him?

Ryuu walks up to his brother and places his hand on his shoulder, "Ototo, sometimes the power we don't or want can be dangerous and uncontrolled. But the power we need can be good for us to win, survive battles and protect the people we care for."

Ichigo looks up at his brother not only just in shock but with admiration.

Then Ryuu speaks again, "We'll talk more when we get back home, right now we need to get to school C'mon last person is a rotten strawberry."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitches at what his brother said, "Why you..."

Then the next thing you know the Kurosaki Brothers start sprinting to school, with Ryuu getting a small head start. They both reached the gates at the same time but managed to get there just in time.

**(Karakura High School - School Halls)**

As The Kurosaki brothers talked a little about school, they went straight to their classrooms. While they did it was time to put their 'I-don't-like-to-be-bothered-so-leave-me' faces on and as they continue towards their classrooms everything seems to be quite, until someone started shout...

"Ichi...go!" Keigo shouted as he running back and forth in the hallway, and the next thing he gets is Ichigo's bicep to the face.

"Yo...Keigo," Ichigo says in annoyance. Ryuu just ignores the goofball as usual as all he ever does is annoy Ichigo, but his younger brother still finds Keigo company and they could use some humor...a little.

Keigo's best friend, Mizuiro come up to his friend who lying on the floor and playfully said, "I told you not to do that."

Keigo flinched weakly a little, "Next time for sure..."

While Ichigo and Ryuu continue walking to their classes Ryuu sighs, "Is he always hopeless?"

Ichigo answers his brother's question, "He's always hopeless."

As the two find it's time to separate to go their classes Ryuu keep's walking calling out, "Later, Ototo," over his shoulder as he does.

Ichigo watches his brother go and also bids him goodbye, "Later, Nii-san."

**(Ichigo's classroom)**

Ichigo walks in to his class and as he does his friends all call out a greeting.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime says in a cheerful way.

"Yo," Chad calls as he waved his hand slightly.

Uryu pushes his glasses up before making a smart-remark, "Nice to see your hairs messed up as usual."

"Urusai," Ichigo said to his smart-mouthed friend.

A quiet silence sets over the Ryoka group when all the sudden Keigo goes on about that how since Orihime, Chad, Ishida and Ichigo got back together, they've been acting strange at all summer.

Ichigo scowls telling him, "Nothing Happened."

Keigo stops talking for a short time before rambling on and on about his "Buddy system" and being left out of the circle, to which Ichigo teases him.

"Pretty much, now that you understand, go over there," Ichigo says with a slight smirk as he points to the other side of the room.

For some reason someone is lurking right behind Inoue, and latches her arms underneath Inoue's bosom, revealing it to be none other than the school's lesbian, Chizuru Honsho.

Chizuru is the only person who harasses Inoue because she always try to fondling her bosom every chance she gets, and calls her "Hime". While Chizuru is "hugging" Inoue, she suddenly gets kicked in the face, making her fly about five feet away from Inoue. And as usual the person who kicked the lesbian harasser is Ichigo's and Ryuu's childhood friend, Tatsuki Arisawa.

Chizuru placed her hand on her nose to stop the bleeded nose and talks hostility to Tatsuki, "As usual, an impressive retort."

Tatsuki looked solemnly at Chizuru, "That's not retort! I keep telling you that it's a kick!" Pulling her bag shoulder she continues, "Geez...it's already autumn and you're still in heat."

Tatsuki Arisawa has always been a very good friend to Ichigo and Ryuu. Since they were little they used to spar in Dojo and as time went on they still kept in touch. In Inoue's case, she made a promise to protect her from someone on date perverts (like Chizuru) and delinquents in this school.

"Hey, Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted his childhood friend.

"Hey, Ichigo." Tatsuki replied, "How's Ryuu doing?"

Ichigo glances at Tatsuki before leaning back on his chair, "Same as usual." _'She's only person who cares about us both, even Nii-san said that she has a crush on him, but he doesn't want to pursue a relationship by ruining their friendship. later on the two talked, it has some up and downs, but Ryuu said they will stay as friends'._

"That's good, so how's your paper going?" Tatsuki asks, curious to see if Ichigo's don his homework.

"Paper?" Ichigo repeats, confused. Even though he's been missing out of school a lot since he become a Substitute Shinigami he still tries to do all the work Sensei sets them.

"The assignment you were given while you were on a break, I told you about it," Tatsuki prompted seeing if Ichigo could remember it.

"Oh...I forgot about it." Ichigo looks up the ceiling pretending not to be interested.

Tatsuki sighed, "Seriously are you okay? Don't blame me if you didn't finish it in time!" Trying to make sure that Ichigo is not distracted or that he'll to blame her for an excuse.

"I know but I'll find a way to get through," Ichigo said to assuring his friend.

Tatsuki was shocked to hear or heard that Ichigo for the first time that he'll found a way to get through his troubles. "Heh, you sound a little like your Nii-san you know, but a at least your trying to be like him," She said in cheerful way.

Ichigo raised his arm to rub his neck nervously, "Thanks."

Tatsuki spots two things on Ichigo's uniform, one is charm on his shirts that looks it be sew on and a bronze skull medallion in his pocket. "What's that?"

Ichigo looks at Tatsuki's to see what she's looking at, then realizes that it's his protection charm, "Oh this charm..."

**(Flashback)**

**(Kurosaki Clinic)**

_Ichigo was getting ready to go to school then he looks at the charm that his Dad gave him. He'd forgotten to give it back to him, he grabbed the charm and he went downstairs..._

_"Otou-san...sorry, I forgot to return this to you."_

_Ichigo sees his Dad, Ryuu, Yuzu, and Karin eating breakfast at the kitchen table. He places the charm right beside Isshin on the corner of the table, "Anyways, I don't know why I still have it..."_

_Isshin eyed at the charm, and then he gave the "honorary" look to his son._

_"I don't need it!"_

_Ichigo scowls at his Dad wondering why he doesn't need it, "Huh?"_

_Isshin quickly got out of his chair, which made Ichigo be on his eye him with suspicion, wondering what his childish dad is going to do. _

_In his hand is a pin with a sewing yearn, " I don't need it anymore...so I'm giving it to you!"_

_Then before Ichigo can do anything Isshin starts to sew the charm onto Ichigo's uniform, "Oi! hold on a second, why the hell are you sewing it onto my uniform?!"_

_While they're causing a commotion, Ryuu, Yuzu, and Karin watch blankly as they continue to eat their breakfast._

**(Flashback Ends)**

**(Present - Ichigo's Classroom)**

Ichigo rubbed his neck and shook his head, "Yeah that's what my stupid Dad did."

Tatsuki closed her eyes a small smile making its way onto his face, "It's obvious! Who else besides your father would do such a thing?" As she knows that Ichigo's father always does something crazy and stupid.

"But that's not what I was talking about," She adds. "I was asking about the skull!"

Ichigo looks down to his pockets, "Oh, this? This is...umm...A Shinigami...No I bought this last time...", then it hit him, Tatsuki can see the badge.

"Tatsuki, can you see this?" Ichigo panic's slightly. _How can Tatsuki see it? Normal humans aren't supposed to see it, so that must mean…_

Tatsuki gave him a questioning look, "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Their conversation was interrupted when Sensei Ochi came into the class and greeted everyone. Yelling at the students to take their seats, she checks the attendance to make sure everyone's in. But two students of their class weren't there. She then makes an announcement about a new transfer student which makes everyone (except Ichigo and his friends) gasp in awe.

While Sensei Ochi is talking to the whole class, Ichigo's lost in deep thought, thinking about his badge and what Ukitake-san told him, "_This is a stronger tool than it looks. It's dangerous for someone other than a Shinigami to use this. That's why it has a visual barrier built onto it, to keep normal humans from see it_."

As Ichigo stares at his badge he mutters to himself, "Was it the case or is it broken?"

Then suddenly the eyes of skull on his badge start to light up, speaking in an alerted voice "Hollow, Hollow, Hollow!" Taken by surprise Ichigo jumps in his chair, banging his legs on the table, "Ow!"

Ichigo's commotion makes Chad, Orihime, and Ishida aware that there's Hollow somewhere in Karakura Town, which means they need to deal with it and find a way to sneak out school.

When everything was settled down, Ichigo told sensei the reason for his commotion was a "stomach ache". Satisfied, Sensei headed to the door to introduce the transfer student but when she opened the door. No one was there. While Sensei Ochi wondered where the student went it allowed Ichigo to successfully sneak out and start to sprint down the hallway, surprising Sensei in the process as he yelled something about his "stomach ache".

Orihime and Chad also sneak out and use the same excuse that Ichigo made. Sensei Ochi tells Orihime that it's unatural for a woman to hold in stuff. Orihime agrees and tells Ochi that she needs to go really bad. So a frustrated Ochi complies to let them to go the bathroom, while Ishida is still sat in his seat, knowing there's he can do without his powers.

**(Outside of Karakura High School)**

Ichigo is in his Shinigami form, he encounters a typical pig-like Hollow who keeps saying "Meat" and "Pork",

When Chad and Orihime came to the scene, Orihime is wondering why are Hollows are still exist in Karakura Town, Chad complied to her answer that as long there human souls around to devour.

After Ichigo killed the Hollow by cutting him in two then disperse in thin air, "Come to think of it...wasn't all right for me to take out the usual Hollows by myself. Besides you don't have to cut class as well..."

Orihime looked at Ichigo, " Yeah! but to be honest, I've always wanted to cut class by pretending go to bathroom."

"It's good that you're not making any excuses, but that's way too honest, Inoue." Chad said to Orihime.

"Come to think of it, Ishida and Nii-chan didn't come..." Orihime said as she looks back at the school.

"It can't be helped...Ishida doesn't have any spiritual power now...as for Nii-san that's different matter and he can't always fight my battles. Ichigo said to Inoue and Chad.

"its been two weeks since we've come back...Ishida-kun powers didn't come back, as for Nii-chan we still don't how he got those powers, we've never seen anything like that...what is he?"

"I don't know Inoue...but I tend to find out when we get back home." Orihime looked uneasy and Chad looked solemn. "Ishida will find a way, he fought pretty hard without his powers returning." Ichigo said Inoue and Chad.

"Let's believe in Ishida." Chad assured Orihime.

"You're right and hope you have good talk with Nii-Chan." Inoue said in confidence.

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad are walking back to their school, while they're walking, in the sky a blonde figure who's wearing a school uniform is upside-down in mid-air, took a drink of his water, then put the bottle un mid-air, then he utters a make,"Kurosaki Ichigo, huh?"

-/-

**(Karakura High School)**

Back in school, Sensei Ochi has made announcement that the Transfer student has come to class, now she'll introduce him to the class by spelling his name on the board.

"Shin" from "Genuine Sadist" with "ko" from "Koaush Mentaiko" and "Hira" from "Lecherous" with "ko" from "Imo no Imoko" makes...Shinji Hirako! Please to meet you all!" as Shinji explaining his names meaning and greets the class.

Sensei Ochi got confused by his name and she finally figured it out, "Oi, Hirako It's the other way around!"

Everybody (except Ichigo and Co) in class was in awe that Shinji can things backwards, "Pretty good isn't, I'm good at writing things backwards!"

While Ochi is picking a seat for Hirako, Ichigo is concerned for his Ishida, "Ishida...I thought you'd recover immediately...but I guess your powers won't cone back so easily." he added another thought "Nii-san, I hope you'll tell me what you are."

"So you're my neighbor, let's be friends...Kurosaki. Shinji said in a cheerful tone into a confident tone.

"Y-yeah, please to meet you!" first Ichigo was hesitant but he got over it, Hirako grinned widely, but something made Ichigo rub him the wrong way, when Hirako grinned.

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ichigo's room)**

Kon as usual makes a fuss about everything as cries in alligator tears and circling both of his arms, "No! I don't want live like this anymore, I want to go outside to get friendly with busty girls!"

Ichigo is sitting on his bed and Ryuu is sitting a chair,Both of them are hearing this pathetic talk of a pervert is bragging about...going outside harassing girls in town, Kon may be good mod soul but his reputation is repetitively pathetic...for a mod-soul.

"Shut up, stop making a fuss, Yuzu and the others will hear you." Ichigo say in annoying tone.

"No kidding, Kon you need work on your people skills and self-control so quit fussing about it." Ryuu said in a normal tone.

Kon turns around to start bragging again, "How can I make a fuss huh?!" then he lays down to his side scratching his bottom, "If you're gonna keep me locked up, I'm going file a suit against you for infringement of stuffed animal rights!, I'll take everything you've got, even the fuzz out off your butt!"

Ryuu rolled his eyes and glares at Kon, " there's no law for that, stupid." as he said in normal tone.

"Besides your just a mod soul you can't do anything about it." ichigo said.

"Ah...I want to go into your body, its been a while...even if I go peeping or flipping skirts, it will ruin your reputation...it would be so easy." Kon said

"You bastard...you're joking, don't tell me that you've been engaging in those illegal acts all this time!" ichigo is suspicious of Kon's doings.

Ryuu nodded then looks at ichigo, "Oh, yeah he did." then looks Kon, " you didn't forget did you Kon". as Ryuu said in a emotionless tone.

"Oh, crap I remember you chased me all over the town and into club with all those busty girls, you hit me in head with bottle." Kon said in disappointment.

"Yeah, you're fixing to ruin Ichigo's reputation, geez Kon you're example as an Woman's idiot." Ryuu said to Kon, which made Kon be quiet.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "No wonder why my head hurts, thanks Nii-san." ichigo said in curious, but now he knows what Kon is doing, thanks to his brother to keep his reputation in line from Kon's perverse.

Ryuu looked at his brother, " No problem." as smiled a little bit.

Now the next topic that Ichigo wants to talk about, "Nii-san, are you going to tell me how you got those powers?" after ichigo said these word, which made Kon interested about this topic so he jumped on Ichigo's bed to listen.

Ryuu sighed and turn his chair to look at Ichigo straight in the eyes, "Ok you two need to keep this to yourselves, promise me?"

Ichigo and Kon nodded, "we will."

Ryuu," ok I-..." he was interrupted by Ichigo's badge been activated.

"Hollow, Hollow!", ichigo grabbed his badge to switch his Shinigami form, hand palmed Kon's forehead to get his soul candy, "In every moment, eh?"

Ryuu nodded and got up, " yep, maybe next time, alright.

Ichigo nodded and looks at his human form, " I'll stick you in!, He dropped the candy to his mouth, "and don't make ruckus." as Ichigo leap out the window, now its just Kon and Ryuu.

" look I know..." Kon's interrupted by Ryuu.

"I know what your going to say but right now...I'm going give one last chance Kon, but in one condition, take this."

Ryuu handed Kon a protect charm that his dad gave ichigo.

"thanks Ryuu!" Kon puts the charm in his pocket and leapt to the window, "I'll try my best not to get in trouble!" and gives him a thumb up to Ryuu, then he left.

Ryuu grinned widely, _"let's see if Ba-chan is right about dad..._" then he pulls the real protect charm in his pocket, _"And a new enemy she is talking about."_

**(Karakura Neighborhood)**

After finsh off the hollow, ichigo confronts Zennosuke Kurumadani, a shinigami who is placed in charge to watch over the town, ichigo shows him his badge but Zennosuke started laughing at him because he's never of Daiko Shinigami and the look of his badge, ichigo is wondering if badge is any help at all.

a Blonde figured unsheathed his sword and walking to towards Ichigo as he smiled, then he makes strike but ichigo counters his strike which sends a massive reiastu, which blown Zennosuke away.

Ichigo recognize the blonde figure, "You're...Hirako?! then they backed off, then Ichigo looks Hirako's sword,"Is that a Zanpakuto?!, he glares at him, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Shh...don't make to much noise, Kurosaki Ichigo, guys with spiritual pressure like you shouldn't make such a fuss, Hirako placed his Zanpakuto on his shoulders, "The world will tremble and they'll notice you."

Ichigo glares at Hirako, "I know the Hollows."

Shinji looks at ichigo, "correct."

_(_**Karakura Town North District)**

Kon stopped, heard something coming from the south, "Wh-what's that noise?...I thought Ichigo found me..." Kon started to jog, "Now then, its night its the second time I've been outside, do I won't do any illegal, I'm going to keep my promise."

Suddenly out of nowhere, a Hollow ripping a hole about 10 feet away from Kon, then it utters a name, "Ichigo Kurosaki." as he sees Kon jogging.

**(Karakura Park)**

Ishida is walking home, behind him another rip-hole has occurred, a menos grande llike home attacked Uryu with its tongue that which Ishida quickly dodged, as he back off to take a good look at the Hollow.

"A Hollow, it got here by ripping a hole through space?!...it looks like a pyramid-like shape hollow, "looks like a Menos Grande?!

**(Karakura Town North District)**

Kon is jogging while a white like beam impact the cement, which made Kon fly back and landed on his back, he struggles to sit up and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Wh-What the hell was that, man why is everything gets in my way?" Kon said in annoyance.

A dark shadow figure of the Hollow, covers Kon in darkness, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kon looks backs and sees what couldn't expect.

"ah, don't tell you've forgotten about me." the Hollow said to assure "Ichigo" memory.

"You're...Grand Fisher." Kon said in shock that he's seeing Grand Fisher...again.

Grand Fisher made fist to crush Kon in the street but Kon is quick enough to dodge it as he's in panic now.

As hollow follows Kon, away from them, a charm was been left behind, until a stranger picked it up.

**(Karakura Neighborhood)**

Ichigo and Hirako clashing swords that made huge shockwave that made Zennosuke to grab on roof's ledge, the shockwave stopped then the afro man look at both Ichigo and Hirako, "What is this spiritual pressure? They're monsters..."

As Ichigo and Hirako break away, Shinji sensed the Hollows are in Karakura Town somewhere, "They've come."

Ichigo gripping this Zanpakuto to make sure he won't make another strike, "I know, but quit changing the situation Hirako, what are you really?"

Shinji looked at Ichigo with a small scowl on his face, "Ah, you sure are difficult...are you really that concern with who I am?"

Ichigo nodded which Shinji couldn't deny of Ichigo's curiousity.

Shinji raised his hand to the top level of his head, "I guess, you want found out who I am then...", a blue like energy is form on the bottom to top and created a mask which shocked Ichigo a little, "Take a good look, what is this?" as Shinji placed the mask on his left side of his face, while he's grinning.

"A Hollow mask." as Ichigo who is surprised that now there's another with a Hollow mask like him.

"That's right...A Zanpakuto and A Hollow mask...understand now? as Shinji motioned his Zanpakuto and his mask, but waiting an answer from Ichigo for what he is.

"So your half Shinigami and Hollow eh, but something tells me that your different than those faction.

"Yes and no, but you are right, I'm different than those two faction, but as I told..."

**(**_**Flashback - Karakura High - Ochi's classroom)**_

_"Let's be friends, kurosaki." _

_"Y-yeah, please to meet you."_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

**(Present - Karakura Neighborhood)**

"I'm a Visored, you are the same as me." as he made his grin wide, "Come with us Ichigo, you shouldn't be on their side."

As Ichigo looking at Shinji with a solemn face.

**(Karakura Park)**

Ishida dodged the attacks of the modified Menos Grande, Ishida is wondering, "What Spiritual Pressure it has..." then Uryu landed on sidewalk to look at it, "Is it really an Menos Grande?, no matter I still got dome Spiritual Energy to be this guy."

The modified Menos Grande whipped its tongue at Uryu, which he dodged it easily as jumped in the air then landed on the sidewalk, turns around and crosses his arm in a formation, "Renze Forumeru Venti Gral! Haizen!" in his fingers, a bullet-like shells he threw at the Hollow, and a thick like energy burst which dismembers both of its arms and cut half its stomach, "It may not be enough to defeat him, but it'll help put up a fight atleast."

The Menos Grande hasn't fallen, as it stands in mid-air, both of its arms started to regenerate limb to the deltoid. Which made Uryu shocked, "Instant Regeneration!"

Uryu shoots out his Siber Draht around the trees to swing by to the Hollow, but the Hollow's upper disappeared, "Its upper body disappeared?!"

As he landed, the other part of it was about to ram into Uryu, but he dodged it...barely, "They split?!" then Uryu takes good look at the two forms, the he knows is Pyramid-like Hollow but the bottom part is like Top (you know the toy or the rollercoaster rides) Hollow with mouth and eyes on top with a small Hollow hole, "No!...were there two of them from the beginning?!"

As Uryu landed on sidewalk, he let his guard down as the Rollers Hollow rammed into him, made Uryu rolled on the ground uncontrollable, as he stopped, the Pyramid-head lashes its tongue out to make the kill right between Uryu's eyes then suddenly a blue beam-like streak cuts the Hollows tongue in half, as it falls into the ground, while the Hollow roars in pain.

Uryu sits up and looks at the tongueless Hollow, He hears a familar voice...very familar voice, "My, My..."

Uryu who's still sitting at the pavement and he couldn't believed what's he seeing.

"How pathetic of you...Uryu." as the stranger who's wearing a frameless glasses and a plain grey suit with a light blue shirt and a tie adorned with Quincy crosses and holding a bow, "You're...Ryuken."

"Addressing your father by his name without any sign of respect? You're the same as always aren't you, Uryu?

**(Karakura Downtown)**

The heart of Karakura that seems to be quiet and mundane but until you hear a frantic cry.

as Kon runs for his life from Grand Fisher, who believes that he's "Ichigo" and chased from neighborhood to city, even street to rooftop, he tried to reason that he's not Ichigo, but the Hollow didn't take his word, Kon is not actually smart to realize that he's endangering Ichigo's body, the hollow punches the water tower and continues to hunt down "Ichigo".

Been chased around, Kon's been wondering that the Hollow's mask is out of the open, that he can his face that he looks almost Human, but the thoughts were interrupted when Grand Fisher catches off guard he connects his fist to the building, that made Kon falling down, Kon thought it will be the end of him and Ichigo's body, but it never came to that, he was saved by the other Mod-souls, Ririn, Noba, and Kurodo.

the three are wondering is Kon doing in late at night, which made him angry that Ririn is sarcastic and mocking him as she playfully frustrates him that how the hollow catches up Kon as runs away and scares him but only joking though, as the four are caught and running from Grand Fisher, so now they've to help Kon out, as they plan to use illusions to fight off the Hollow but it failed.

Kon now is out of options and luck, as the Hollow grabbed and slammed Kon hard to the hard cement that paralyzes him, as it tries to make the final kill, something stopped between Kon and Grand Fishers's fist that brightens right front of them, as Kon takes a good look at the light, he sees the charm that Ryuu gave him, he must've lost when he's been chased by Grand Fisher, but now how did it get here?

"My, my...that's why I told you to wear it at all times. the stranger said confidence.

Kon looks back behind and saw someone he couldn't believe in his eyes, He wears a standard Shinigami shihakusho, along with a tattered captain's haori, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder.

"that person...it can't be..." Said as Ririn is shocked to see someone who came back in a long time.

"Hey Mr. Hollow, sorry but Ichigo is out right now... I'm not much of a substitute, but do you mind fighting me instead?" Isshin said.

"Who are You?!" the grand fisher harshly said.

"Oh sorry bout that...I still haven't introduced myself, my name is Kurosaki...Isshin."

**(Karakura Neighborhood)**

Ichigo and Shinji felt a massive Spiritual Pressure coming from west in downtown.

What's with this Spiritual Pressure?! and there's another is it a Hollow?"

Shinji looks at Ichigo in a suspicious look, "Come on, did he just notice it now? is this guy alright?" and he looks at SP's location, "but this reishi of the Shinigami who just appeared that I don't recognize..." he turns to Ichigo, "huh?"

Ichigo is leaving while Shinji is caught off guard, "ahh wait!, Where you going, Ichigo?!" shinji walks in the air, "Oi! I'm talking to you!, I said I'm not finished!" shinji yelled at Ichigo.

"I'll pass, I don't what you have to say!, Whatever organization it is, I don't want join your 'Visored'!" Ichigo turns around and places his hand onto his chest, "I'm a Soul Reaper! I'm not one of you!" like Ichigo almost made vow of who he was, but part of him keeps telling him that isn't true.

Ichigo leave and went to huge Spiritual Pressure. Shinji on the other hand, watches left and sighed in disappointed, "He sure is difficult." he pick up his cell phone and calls someone, "Hello...this is Hirako. is this Ms. Sarugaki's cell phone?" then someone at other phone yelled at him, "Sorry...I failed." then the phone's intercom went beserk as shinji tilt his head away from the phone, "It can't be helped...say what you like...It's only a matter of time. the person in the his phones' intercom started to calm down, "Let's be patient." Shinji said in assuring tone.

(Karakura Downtown)

Isshin and Grand Fisher are staring at each other, as everybody is watching them two, its quiet in downtown as one of them spoke up, "Kurosaki...I see...You're Kurosaki Ichigo's..."

"Father." Isshin added his answer. and lends Kon the charm, "Here take this, Kon...this charm was meant for you to have to begin with."

Kon is shocked that Ichigo's dad knows him that he's in his don's body but how, "How do know I wasn't Ichigo?"

Isshin looks at Kon, "From the beginning."

(Flashbacks to Masaki's Grave)

"Ever since the first time I saw you in Ichigo's body, on the day we went to visit Masaki's grave...think back, whenever you were in Ichigo's body, I've never called you Ichigo."

(Flashback Ends)

"Despite my looks, I'm pretty sharp." Isshin looks at the Mod-souls, "Ain't that right, friendly trio?"

Which shocked the three Mods that how did he know Kurodo made comment about 'Awkward party meeting'.

"I see...if his father is a Shinigami...that means that Kurosaki ichigo is a Shinketsu (True Blood), in that case...I can understand why o lost to him."

**(Flashback)**

Ichigo have his Zanpakuto into Grand Fisher's neck, "Of all the Hollows that I've met, You're the oldest, Dirtest, and most of all annoying." as ichigo yelled, while he gave death swing to the hollow's neck.

**(Flashback Ends)**

"However...Isshin, I am Not interested in you. I came here tonight to kill your son. As his Father, I'm sure you know where he is...Bring me Kurosaki Ichigo! said in a demanding tone.

Isshin looks at Grandfisher for his pathetic demanding to bring his son, that's not going happen though..."I don't know where he is...He's not a kid anymore...besides we have a hands off policy in our home."

"Liar! you cling to your daughters and your other son!" Kon shout and reminded Isshin that he's clingy.

Isshin raise his arms to mid-chest and swaying his hands left and right in a funny way, "Yuzu and Karin are different! or a special case!" Then Isshin looks solemn and looks down to the ground, "and as for Ryuu he's no different or special like Ichigo, he's too...normal."

Kon looks at him that its cool to have Ichigo, his daughters to have this power, but Ryuu being normal with no powers, it saddens Kon a little.

Isshin focused back to the hollow, "Besides if you aren't interest of fighting me, I've come here to kill you. it would be a problem, if you didn't." said in a emotionless tone.

the Grandfisher started to laugh hysterically, "You came to kill me?! Pretty big talk for a Shinigami!, Don't think I'm any normal hollow, do you?" then suddenly GF started to rise up as he was growing and his masked breaks off, "Look! This is my true power!

"He's freaking huge!? He's as large as those Menos I saw before...or larger.

Kon sees that his body has grown large, his mask broken off on his head nothing changes the markings of his face and curled horns on side of his cranium.

Grandfisher looks at Kon, "Don't compare to me of them! we are an Arrancar."

Isshin crosses his arms, "They're a group of Hollows aiming to attain Soul Reaper powers by removing their masks, is that right."

Grandfisher looks at Isshin with surprised expression, "What's this? you are pretty knowledgeable, in that case you probably know that you can't win against my sword." as he pulls out his sword out.

"A Zanpakuto?! its freaking huge..." Kon Shouted.

"thats right! a Zanpakuto's size equals the size of one's Spiritual Pressure. It's quite obvious that puny Zanpakuto of yours cannot beat mine.

"I see...in that case...let's do this." Isshin ready his stance and his sword.

Grand Fisher readys his sword upward, " it seems that you know the situation, you're a fool who doesn't have any Soul Reaper common sense. Let your death give you an understanding."

Grandfisher swing his sword down to the Shinigami, Isshin unsheathe his sword and made the final cut of which ends the modified life by slicing across his hollow hole and his Zanpakuto in half, as the GF falls down to the pavement and want to yell at the shinigami but he been interrupted...

"I'll teach you the basics...Captain level Shinigami have all control the size of their Zanpakuto. If they didn't, they'd all be swinging swords as large as buildings, just like you. Remember this you can't tell how strong your opponent is by the size his Zanpakuto." he fixing to sheathe his Zanpakuto, "Only then you can talk about Shinigamis, kid." and he sheathe his sword after he finished talking to the arrogant, mindless, and annoying hollow.

"Impossible..." these are last words of GF after he disenagrates in thin air.

Isshin walks towards Kon and the friendly trio, they shocked that how strong Isshin is after he killed that hollow and everything is alright then someone approaches.

a familar figure who wears a striped-dark green and white bucket hat, green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with diamond patterns, coat looks like Haori but different and he walks with "cane", "Did you get it...your revenge?" as Urahara is speaking to Isshin.

"You came...Urahara."

Urahara place his hand on his bucket hat to lift it up a little so Isshin could see his eyes when they talk, "It's been a while, Isshin-san. well it looks like your skills haven't faded, I'm relieved."

"Heh...what's this, that's a normal thing for you to say."

"Of course! I would hate it if you blamed me if your Spiritual Pressure had withered away."

"I see...don't worry. I wouldn't blame you if it had faded along with my skills." as Isshin crossed his arms after what he said.

"How is it, being a Shinigami for the first time in 20 years?"

"Not bad."

"Do you...feel better? Urahara said he wants to hear that if his friend finally settled his revenge.

Isshin crossed his arms, "Not bad. I never hated that Hollow to begin with. If there was something I've hated for over 20 years...it would be my weakness that night when I couldn't save Masaki.

Urahara tilt his head down, "That part of you never changes...You're just like your son Ichigo.

Isshin gawked, "I'm not like him."

"You are!" Urahara said back.

"I say I'm not!" Isshin yelled back to Urahara.

"Then I'll leave it at that. Speaking of your son, have you notice?

"Yeah. As you predicted...they've made contact. The Masked Army. The Visored."

"Visored." Ririn said at loud to the the friendly trio.

"What's that?" Kurodo said in curious too.

"They called them the Masked Army." Noba grab his Sketchbook in air which came out nowhere, and starts writing the symbols of Visored.

"They're an outlaw of Soul Reapers who tried to gain Hollow powers by using forbidden techniques. Their whereabouts and goals are unknown. This is troublesome. The only thing that I do know is that the Visored and the Arrancars aren't teamed up." Isshin said for how much he knows of the Visoreds.

"But they're not our allies...the Visoreds hate Soul Reapers as well."

"Yeah." Isshin complied.

"But they made contact with your son. this means..."

"Yeah, they're preparing for some sort of battle."

"Just like we are." Urahara said

'They probably notice the sudden change in the Arrancar. Isshin said.

"So that Hollow really had its mask removed." Urahara confirm this suspicion.

Noba write Broken Mask and Arrancar in his sketchbook.

"Until now, we've detected the natural occuring Arrancar from time to time...But compared to the mock Arrancar we've confirmed up until now. This one's level of perfection was nothing we've seen before, A mock Arrancar didn't change for decades, but they sudden jumped a level, you understand what this means, right?" Isshin said to Urahara.

"Aizen Sosuke, he made contact with the mock Arrancar and is trying to create a true Arrancar by using the Hogyoku's power." isshin seriously said.

"According to my calculations, the Hogyoku was supposed to mature another year." Isshin said theoretically.

"Of course, that power isn't complete...that Arrancar was still incomplete. He has jumped a level, but his Spiritual Pressure was impure. He was probably a test subject to gather Information on how well he could fight at this level. They're at this level now, but the Hogyoku's power is immense. Aizen probably be pushing his research so that they could be useful in battle. He'll lead those "true" Arrancar and Menos Army to destroy the world. What should we do now?" Isshin said and wondering what to do about.

"Do what we can. Whatever the case, this is a situation. Enemy or ally, we're all going to make a move. The Visored...Us...and Soul Society...and someone's coming in this direction."

Urahara said in alert.

"It's my son." Isshin said solemn.

"Yes, it would troublesome to see him...Come on, everyone, let's go home." Urahara said to the mod-souls.

"O-okay." the mod-souls said quickly.

as everyone are leaving before Ichigo arrives, Kon stops, then looks at the alley that he sees a hobo with liquor, but to Kon is wondering if he could see them too, Isshin arrives at Kon's side, "Kon that man has no Spiritual Powers to us, so let's get home." Kon nod and they left the scene.

The hobo turns out to be Ryuu that disguised a hobo, his bottle he's actually drinking Soda-J, and supressed his Spiritual Pressure to not to be sensed, "So Father looks like you have hiding secrets from us, well...me too." Ryuu said as he grinned.

End Of Chapter 1

Authors Note

Alright what do you think? y'all like or hate, review anything I messed on so later on i'll redo them.

And I know all wondering where Halibel will appear in the story, she'll be around in a few chapters, so don't worry.

As for Ryuu here is his Personal file

Name: Ryuu Kurosaki

Race: Human/Hell Reaper

Ethnicity: Japanese (duh)

Birthday: August 22

Age:17

Sex:Male

Hair:Ash gray black spiky neck length hair

Eyes: Dark Brown (Human) / Red (Hell Reaper)

Hobbies:Cook and clean the house, plays guitar and cello, training his brother and others,relax at home and stargazing.

Affiliation:Ichigo and the Ryoka, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya and Kyoto Kurosaki (Grandmother)

occupation: Karakura Senior Student, Hell reaper duty

Powers: Hell Fire, unforgiving chains, Hell Step, Shadow teleportation, healing factor (but he has so much to learn).

Weapons:

Zanpakuto-a long samurai katana blade called - Jigoku Hogasha (Hell Guardian)


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Watchful Protectors, three stories to one again, but me and my colleague, Zaraen have a lot of writing along the way but hey we're just getting started, and we're sorry that kept you guys in the dark, so here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.

_Previously on Watchful Protectors_

Karakura Downtown

_As everyone are leaving before Ichigo arrives. Kon stops and takes a look at the alley that he sees a hobo with a bottle of liquor, but Kon is wondering if he could see them too. Isshin arrives at his side, "Kon, that man has no Reiyouko to see us, so let's go." Kon nodded for agreement and left the scene._

_The hobo turns out to be Ryuu who disguised himself to spy on his father and gather information about the Arrancars and the Visoreds, he takes a drink out of the bottle, actually he's drinking Soda-J, he was able to suppressed his reiastu to not be sensed, "So you have secrets father, well...me too." Ryuu said as he grinned_.

(Now onward to story Ladies and Gentlemen, Enjoy the chapter

~\~

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ryuu's room - Basement)**

Ryuu got out of school early, came home he greeted his sisters and including his father who usually gives his welcome flying kick greet, but Ryuu manages to dodge his kick and let him to break through the front door and comes at Ryuu again, which Ryuu fist-palm his father's face which led him unconscious in fives minutes, then he told his sisters that he'll be in his room, which Yuzu and Karin complied.

Now he's at is room doing his fight exercise with punch bag nonstop, while he's can't stop thinking what happened at school this morning.

_(Flashback - Karakura High school - outside corridors)_

_Ryuu P.O.V_

_Since at home he's been acting strange like something startle him which poisoned his mind, I followed him when he pulled the new transfer student, my little brother has never done that in school, which made me to follow Ichigo to found out what hell is going on, now I see Ichigo holding Hirako's collar while he pinned Hirako the school rails and hearing their conversation_

_"Why are you still coming to school?!" Ichigo yelled a little demanding anwser from the Visored._

_"It's a student's duty to go to school." _

_"Yeah, like trying to recruit me by coming to my school?, by any case, you don't have any business here anymore!" Ichigo said as he tried to get rid of the Visored but it_ _failed._

_"Why?" Shinji said that made ichigo frightened._

_"Do you really think that I'll give up that easily?, I'm persistent...I'll keep bugging you until you say yes. It's too late...once you become a Visored, there's no turning back. whatever you may think, you're already on our side, Ichigo."_

_"Orihime-Chan, The big guy, four eyes you think of them all as your friends, don't you? they're not...they are your friends now."_

_"If you continue to be a Soul Reaper as you been, soon or later...your inner Hollow will swallow you up. You'll lose your sanity its over if that happens. your power will destroy everything. Your friends and your future...everything will get pulled in and be crushed. You already realized that, haven't you? your inner Hollow has become so large that you can't handle no more. Come with me, Ichigo. I'll teach you how to control it." Shinji said in stoic tone._

_Ichigo is now frightening for what Hirako said is true, now fear consumed my little brother, until I spoke right behind the pole that connects the school grounds, which startled them both, "Frightening, Hirako, Frightening, but tell me something, not only his friends and his future he has to worry about..._"

_"It's his brother." I jumped over the rail, where I can see them two face to face, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kurosaki Ryuu, Ichigo's older brother, so your the new transfer student or should I say Visored" I said casually._

_Shinji spoke as he tries act polite, "The dragon and the strawberry that's an uncommon names for the Kurosaki Brothers and I don't know what you're talking about."_

_I shook my head, "Don't play dumb with me, Hirako, I can tell your facial seem to be calmed but your eyes are wavering slightly, which tells that you are lying and I know what you are ever since you came to school and...attacking my little brother last night."_

_Hirako is wondering that how I know what he is and as for my brother, he's wants to know that how I did I know where he's at but I want to get to straight topic that we're going to talk about._

_"So right now, why are you here in school trying to recruit my brother in broad daylight?!"_

_"This matter has nothing to do with yo..." As I interrupted Hirako._

_"Oh yes it does, when it comes to my brother it does matter, I don't have nothing against you or Visoreds, we_ _just need to talk about my..." I look at ichigo, "brother's condition."_

_"Ah straight to business Kurosaki-san, but what do you know of Ichigo's inner Hollow?" Shinji got up, swipe the dirt of his uniform wants to know what I know of Ichigo's Hollow within him._

_"More than you think, as the matter of fact, his Hollow within is getting strong, during his battles against the Bounts, and since you got here, he's afraid ,not just losing his sanity, its just he's afraid of his inner Hollow itself."_

_Ichigo looks at his brother in shock as he seems to be right about his fear of his inner Hollow._

_"I see, its not only just training huh?" Shinji looks at Ichigo calmly then looks back to Ryuu, "So you need me to recruit him now?"_

_I looked at the blonde-haired Visored, then shook my head, "No."_

_Shinji tilt his head, "Huh? What do you mean by that?" the Visored looked at me with confuse look. _

_I looked at the blonde Visored, but with his Hell Reaper powers, he's able to see through his soul, to know what kind person he is, "Hirako...I know you want to recruit Ichigo but you can't...because It's my responsibility to look after him, besides you're like that to with your comrades, they see you as their leader, not just guidance for their safety nor control their hollow powers but you are responsible to look out for them, am I right?"_

_As I said that, it made Hirako surprised, I can tell he knows I'm right about his motives. I looked at Ichigo, he too is surprised about it. Then I look back at Hirako, I sense he's calm about it._

_"Heh...your reputation impressed me, Kurosaki-San...but you are right though, so are you going to help him control and attain his hollow powers? He asked me._

_"Yes." I said in determination._

_Shinji looked down, sigh In defeat"I see, well guess I get out this school even though recruiting your brother is out of our reach...well good luck getting his hollow control." Shinji said as walking away from my brother and I._

_Then suddenly I spoke up again, which made Hirako stop at his tracks, "Hold on for a minute...there is also I wanted to discuss with you."_

_Hirako stared at me with stoic look in his eyes, "How important is this discussion?"_

_"Very." as I said with an emotionless tone. _

_"Alright, just find that old abandoned warehouse in other side of town." then Hirako left the school, as far I can tell, now its just me and Ichigo ._

_Ichigo was going say something about me of 'thanks for not letting me joining Visoreds' but the situation has not changed he still needs to confront his Hollow, "Don't think that your out this situation, Ichigo, you need that Inner Hollows powers." I said in monotone._

_"I don't need its..." I cut of Ichigo and I grabbed his collar shirt, pushed him against the wall._

_"Now you listen to me Ichigo, in combat what will happen if your inner Hollow intervenes, while you tried to fight it, while our friends tried to defend you from the enemy while you'll be helpless and defenseless to stop them from hurting them...and you'll be the last to beaten and die with no dignity and fail when you couldn't stop the enemy from killing those we swore to protect those that we hold dear, how will you live yourself to that?!" as I yelled at ichigo with anger._

_I can tell Ichigo is making a sad look of what I said, I hated to do that him but its true, if I lost my brother, and I carry a second grudge in my hands...a grudge that I can't handled._

_I look at Ichigo, he seems to be saddened then I spoke to get his attention, "Ichigo, I know you are feeling hurt from my words, I'm sorry...but let me say this again, It's not the power you want, Ichigo, its the power that you need to protect your friends and family...Our Family." I placed my hand on his shoulder to reassure him, and he looks at with a small smile, "I'll see you back home." I left ichigo to go back to my classroom._

_(Flashback Ends)_

_~\~_

**(Normal P.O.V)**

**Ryuu's basement room**

Ryuu punched hard on the punching bag which breakout the chain on its structure, which he breath heavily, which he heard Yuzu yelled in worried from the dining room "Ry-Nii is everything alright down there?"

"I'm fine Yuzu, I just tripped over my guitars, nothing serious!" as Ryuu assures his little sister.

"Ok, just watch your step!" Yuzu shout softly.

"Ok." Ryuu said, as he looks back to his damaged punching bag and thinks, "Great, looks like I have get rid of it.".

Then he heard door open, heard his dad shouting and hears a clatter that someone or something must've fall hard, and Ryuu knows what the commotion is, Ichigo is home.

**(In the dining room)**

"Welcome home, Iccchiigoooo!" Isshin trying to elbow his son but Ichigo managed to dodge, which Isshin hit really hard on the door what cause the front door to break down while he falls down with it.

Ichigo greet his sisters and asking them where is Ryuu is, they told him that he's at his room, which Karin said that "he's making noise", that made Ichigo wondering what she mean by that, so Ichigo tells them that he'll be at the basement until Dinnertime.

Yuzu and Karin complied his brother's request but they see Ichigo as he looks depressed. They're wondering what is wrong with Ichi-Nii.

Isshin got back up yelled at with idiocy, and tries to hit ichigo, but A fist is connected to Isshin is Karin, which she tells her stupid dad to not bother Ichi-Nii right now.

Isshin got good look on Ichigo's attitude and facial, he can tell he's depressed, "I get it! you messed up on your test today, huh?! Don't worry, Ichigo. I, Isshin Kurosaki, am not such a petty man as to quibble about test scores! Your grades went down so what?! who cares about grades! its a pile of crap!"

Karin came behind and surprised, "I can't believe those words are coming from our father's mouth."

and the last thing Ichigo heard from his dad while he's going down to Ryuu's room, "A high school should be more involved in stuff like love, things you can't tell a parent." Ichigo ignore his dad's stupid comment and sigh, "Idiot."

**(Ryuu's Room- The basement)**

Ichigo sees Ryuu moving the punching bag structure to corner of the wall until Ichigo spoke, "I think you punched too much on that punching bag." Ichigo is refering to the punching bag on the ground.

"Heh, yeah I think I have but its a good exercise for strength and endurance, but now I gotta get rid of it, besides it taking alot space though." Ryuu said.

Ichigo went to sit his brother's couch, he took off his shoes and his uniform shirt, not he's wearing his black tank-top and still has his uniform pants, Ichigo got up and start popping his knuckles, which his brother heard that, which made Ryuu smiled while he's popping his neck, "Hmph...think you talk and dance at the same time?" Ryuu said in confidence.

Ichigo is amused by this, "Heh...I think I could handle it." as he while and his brother are moving the furniture to give them more to do their old fashioned hand to hand sparring with no boxing gloves, "Ok strawberry, let's do this." Ryuu and Ichigo are in their fighting stance.

"Ha! you can try insult me, Ryuu, but I'm over it." Ichigo said in confidence, throws a one-two punch at Ryuu, which block them with his hands.

"Maybe...but right now, I think should get back where we left off last night." Ryuu throws a straight punch and an uppercut, but Ichigo dodged his punches.

"Yeah, you were going to tell what you are." Ichigo said casually, as he combine a back-fist and swift kick, Ryuu block his brother's back-fist and block-holding his leg, Ichigo try to pull his leg out his brother's hold but it was no use.

Ryuu looked at Ichigo with a stoic face, "I'm a Hell Reaper." this made Ichigo gawk in shock. "what's a Hell Reaper?" Ryuu kicked his other leg that cause Ichigo fall sideways then karate-chop on his abdomen which made the orange-haired Visored hit hard on the floor then spew out spit coming out his mouth, Ichigo grasp his abdomen and wince in pain.

"Like you and Shinigami, that protects souls from Hollows and bring balance of worlds, but our methods our different, we protect every soul, Shinigami, Hollow, Human alike from danger and bring Balance of the worlds..Ba-chan is training me to become one." Ryuu casually said.

Ichigo got up, wiped the saliva on the corner of his mouth, ready his karate stance, "Why didn't you tell me this?, Why hide it?" Ichigo wondered why Ryuu kept this from him.

"For a good reason, it something that can't say it out the blue around your Shinigami allies, Ichigo...well some of them know who I am." Ryuu charges to Ichigo, brought a left hook to his little brother, Ichigo dodged backwards, then Ichigo spins his body around that made Ryuu step away from him, put his whole hand right front of his elder brother's face, which catched Ryuu off guard, and palm fisted Ryuu's face that made him staggered away from Ichigo.

Ichigo sees Ryuu shook it off as blood coming out the left nostril and corner his mouth, thumbs up at him to assure he's okay, then again his combat his stance with a smirk on his face, "Some...who knows your a Hell Reaper?". Ichigo said casually

"The only ones who know is your friends is Rukia, Renji and...Byakuya" Ryuu said that Ichigo is surprised.

"Byakuya...really, how did he know what you are, Ryuu?" Ichigo said in surprised tone. The Kurosaki brothers starts circling around the room.

"Well first we have our ties during the Bounts incursion, which is very unpleasant but later on after he and talked...then let's just say he owes us both for saving Rukia and he kept my secret as an Hell Reaper." as Ryuu finshed, Ichigo throws a left hook to his brother, that he dodged it, and threw a straight punch at him, Ryuu grabbed his arm then threw over him then hit in the ground on his back, but Ichigo quickly got up despite the pain though.

"Well...that's...good." Ichigo ready his stance, so did Ryuu as them breath heavily, then they charge at each other for the final attack for their spar, Ichigo try to double kick Ryuu in the chest but Ryuu dodged it swiftly and jumped towards Ichigo to do the Falcon punch, Ichigo didn't have time to block it, the fist connects to left side of Ichigo's face, which it was KO for the sttawberry hybrid to fall on the ground, Ryuu won the spar.

Ichigo leaned up from the floor, touches corner of lips with his thumb, see blood on it, feels a little disappointed that he still couldn't beat his brother in a spar, he tries to get up until Ryuu offered him a hand, Ichigo accepted it, Ryuu pull him up from the ground, Ryuu patted on his back, "Maybe next time...come on let's get patched up."

Ichigo made a small smile on Ryuu's comment, "Hmph...yeah...next time."

Their bodies are being bruised,, blood in the corner of their mouths, breathing heavily as they stopped sparring, it wasn't like that back in the old days, but now it's different, every punch and they come in contact on their bodies is like their sending a shockwave to paralyze their muscles, it may hurt like hell but they're used to this kinda of pain.

Ryuu used his powers to heal himself and his brother for the bruises and injuries they've caused in their spar, cracked ribs, bruises, their sparring is getting more dangerous, like rivals fighting for dominance, a brothers' dominance who is the strongest.

"So when I'm going to see Ba-chan, Ryuu?" Ichigo is the first to break the silence.

"Someday Ototo, be patient alright?"

Ichigo didn't like the answer, but he's just going to go with it, until Ryuu told him which he didn't know.

"Ba-chan's is dying, Ichigo." Ryuu said as look straight to his brother's eyes.

Ichigo is shocked that their grandmother is dying, but he's wondering how long she has to live, "How much time she has left?"

"I don't know, but we'll both find out soon enough." Ryuu said calm but in a sad tone as he looks down.

"Yeah I hope so." Ichigo said in solemn.

the silence broke when Yuzu came down to her big brother's room shouting with a letter on her hand, "Ryu-Nii, you have lette-" Yuzu take a good look of her elder brothers who cover with bandages, she sighed and tilted her head, "Did you two spar again, you know its dangerous for you two to do that?"

Ichigo spoke first to her, "I know but we always do every month."

"Yeah, its more like our exercise to train in combat, to stay strong Yuzu."Ryuu said to assure his sister of their fighting "routine".

"Hmm...ok but try not injure yourselves?! Yuzu pleaded said

"Ok." The Kurosaki Brothers said unison to agree with their little sister.

Yuzu smiled and she almost forgot to tell and hand Ryuu a letter that she found in the mailbox, "Oh...Ryu-Nii, I almost forgot here's a letter for you, it doesn't say who but I'm wondering if you know?"

Yuzu handed the letter to her brother, Ryuu grabbed the letter and rip the cover and see a old golden letter, and started to read it.

The room is filled with silence, Ichigo and Yuzu are staring at Ryuu, they are still waiting for him to say what is the letter about.

Ryuu got to the last part of the sentence, Ryuu has to go to Ba-chan's palace in Soul Society's dimension.

Yuzu waiting for her older Brother to say something but she spoke up, "Ryu-Nii who's it from?"

Ryuu looked at Yuzu a smile on his face, "It's from my good friend, Urahara-san" Ryuu said in calm tone.

Yuzu sigh in surprise, "Oh...what does he need from you?."

"He just need some help for a candy delivery that's all.

Yuzu smiled and put her hands in her hips, "Good, and its my turn to cook today, Ryu-Nii." Yuzu said as she went to stairs to the kitchen.

"Alright, just leave me some leftovers when I get back home." Ryuu shouted.

"Ok." Yuzu shouted when she's at the Kitchen.

Ryuu sat on the couch, took his uniform shirt, and puts on his black V-shirt, kept his uniform pants, and puts on his usual black sneakers.

"So who really sent you that letter, Nii-san?" Ichigo said while he crosses his arms.

"Ba-chan...looks like my training with her is almost over." Ryuu said he stopped before he start stepping the stairway, Ryuu looks Ichigo in serious and calm way, "Everything will be fine, and Ichigo try not cause any trouble." Ryuu said.

"You know me, I don't cause trouble they cause trouble around me, Nii-san." Ichigo said jokingly.

"Sure...but just be careful." Ryuu said as he left his room.

Leaving Ichigo in his room, "Hmph...you got it." said in confidence.

Ichigo left his brother's room and told Yuzu and Karin that he'll be in his room until dinner time, Ichigo went to the stairsway to his room,his look is calm but something troubles him when he's fixing to head to his room.

**(Ichigo's Room)**

As Ichigo enters his room, he lie down on his bed, thinking about what he should do to keep his other self in check and still...about his brother's powers to know what he is, while he's gathering thoughts until the perverted lion doll comes out of Ichigo's drawer.

"Hey, if it isn't Ichigo! you're back early." Kon said that he actually "surprised" to see him early.

Kon didn't get a response from Ichigo, while he still laying on his bed, Kon feels that he's been annoyed as he jumped out the top drawer and landed on the floor.

Kon crosses his arms ,"It's not like I was waiting for you but anyway welcome back." as he said like he's trying act all "cool".

Still no response from Ichigo, Kon now is flustered now, "What?! What?! Here I am, greeting you nicely then you ignore my pleasant greeting besides you look pale like a wax doll coated with three layer of wax! Say something! Oi!"

Kon remembered something that he'll tell Ichigo about his father last night so jumped on Ichigo's bed, "Oh yeah, how was your old man? like always, or was he different from his usual s-" Kon is interrupted by a kick of another mod soul doll, the kick send Kon right to the wall, to the ceiling, and down to the floor, while Kon groaned and wondering who kicked him, so he looked up and he sees Ririn standing right front him in her mod-soul doll form.

"Hey idiot do you remember last night?" Ririn yelled quietly.

**(Flashback - Last Night at Karakura Downtown)**

"Lets go home, everyone!" Urahara said aloud to the mod-soul trio and Kon.

"Hai!" They all said in unison.

"Also...what you all saw naturally...do not say a word about it!" Urahara said in sort of happy-commanding tone.

**(Flashback ends) **

**(Present - Kurosaki Ichigo's room)**

"Urahara will stack you in his sack of horrors if you said that, besides quit saying "old man", you stupid stuffed lion! its a good thing that I came over to check on things." Ririn said in frustrated tone.

Kon got up then swiped the dirt off his arms with his hands, "well everything's normal, I could yawn now!"

Kon was fixing to yawn but Ririn stopped him by choking him with her arms, "And that's unnecessary!" while them having a commotion, Ichigo turns and lay on his stomach on his bed, which cause the mod-souls to stop their fighting and looking at Ichigo with concern.

Kon and Ririn jump on Ichigo's bed, Ririn broke the silence, "Ichigo...What's the matter?" as she is worried that if somethings bothering him.

In the moment of silence for about five seconds, Ichigo spoke, "it's...nothing." Ichigo in a emotionless tone to Mod-souls.

"Huh?!" Ririn and Kon exclaim in unison.

"Sorry to be rude...could you two leave me alone?!" while is still laying on bed where Ririn and Kon couldn't see his face.

Ririn put her hands together in worried expression, "But..."

"What's with you?! you're acting so gloomy from the minute you got home?! Kon pump fist and said in a "threathen" tone.

"Hey you..!" Ririn yelled at Kon who is insulting Ichigo.

"So your down in the dumps? How disgusting? well I won't keep you company, Let's go, Ririn!" Kon still insulting and grabs Ririn's doll feather arm.

"Hey, wait..?" Ririn said to plead to find out Ichigo's problem.

"Just come with me! if he wants to brood to himself, then be my guest." Kon mocking him and Yanked her her arm and they went out to the window, leaving Ichigo behind while he's still in bed.

**(Kurosaki Clinic's Roof)**

Kon crossing his arms to be acting like a "tough" guy, while Ririn is flustered of Kon's stupidity, "Hey, what is your problem, Kon?"

Kon uncrossed his arms and scoffed, "Sheesh...you have to be a considerate when you're a freeloader." Kon said in confidence...stupid confidence.

Kon jumped out the roof to went off somewhere, while Ririn deadpanned at Kon then turn to the side, "Hmph!, idiot is trying to act "cool".

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ichigo's room)**

Ichigo is still slumped on his bed, apparently he has alot things in mind, what his brother is and how he's going to get control of his Inner Hollow, "After I drove "him" away...that mask kept falling into my hands, no matter how much I tried throw away.

He started seeing images of the Hollow mask, his insanity when he fought the Bounts and Byakuya,"Ever since then, I can hear it. inside my head, calling to me.

Ichigo are half-lidded as he making a glare,"I don't need Hirako or my brother to tell me...if this keeps up..."then he's been interrupted by a familar presence.

**"If this keeps up, What..!"** Hollow Ichigo said in a frighting with a surprisingly tone. which made Ichigo sat up and wide-eyes with fear.

"you..." Ichigo is shocked that there is one person that he doesn't want to talk too.

**"Awww...you're getting too worked up, Ichigo? You're so easy to figure out, it is fun to see you being scared! I'm going to keep getting closer and closer to you. And not just day after day, oh no"** Hollow Ichigo slightly cackles

Ichigo looks around his room which made him paranoid to find Him, then Hollow Ichigo appears right behind him, then grabs his shoulder violently, which made Ichigo startle as looks back to his other self in wide eyes, then the pale maniac leaned to to his ear and he starts to whisper,** "See I'm already closer to you than I was a moment ago. And if I keep this up...I'll swallow you up and then you'll disappear. Things aren't turning well for you at all, are they?!"**

Hollow Ichigo slowly removed his hand from his shoulder and backing away from Ichigo leaving him afraid just way he likes it but utters again, "**See you around**." as he started laugh hysterically.

Ichigo's other half left but now Ichigo is now afraid and distraught that he starts clutching his fists and breathing heavily, "what am I going to do?" he thought.

A knock on his door made him get out of his trance and hears his sister Karin, "Oni-chan, can I come in?"

"S-sure, Karin." Ichigo said hesitation, when he looks down in the floor, feeling helpless.

Karin open the door walked in, closed the door behind her, and walks right front of her orange-haired brother with a serious and concern face, "I want you to tell me...Ichigo. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." Ichigo shook his head calmly.

"I know...I know you're a Soul Reaper." Karin said in calm tone.

This shocked the orange-hair Visored, "How'd she know that I'm a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo thought then it hit him, "She must've saw me when I was fighting Grand Fisher, by the look on her eyes, she knows, so how do I talk my way out of this?" as Ichigo starts thinking and look straight in at his sister's eyes in confidence.

"I'm a...Soul Reaper? What's that? What are you talking about Karin?" Ichigo tried to play dumb so he can get out this conversation but it failed.

"Don't act dumb! I've been able to see...for quite a while now. At first, I didn't understand what it was until Mr. Kanonji told me about Hollows and Soul Reapers." Karin said as she looks in the ground.

"Is tha..." Ichigo is interrupted by Karin again but this time brought up a good question.

"But Ryu-Nii, he's...different than you."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo knows his brother is different but he wants to hear Karin's perspective.

"Yours is just dark and powerful, but Ryu-Nii's essence is not only just dark but its feels like something lurking its way to suck the life out of you and you'll be consumed by darkness." Karin said that she sound worried and...terrified.

This Ichigo shocked that Karin told him out of the open that not only just Karin found out he's a Soul Reaper but Ryuu...his dark essence really scares Karin, Ichigo has two objectives he has to focus on is just his inner Hollow and his Brother's occupation.

Then suddenly a massive spiritual pressure what made a earthquake hit their house from somewhere in Karakura Town, then the Visored knows trouble is somewhere here in his town.

He grabbed his badge fixing to be in Soul Reaper but Karin stopped him by grabbing his arm, "Ichigo.."

Ichigo looks at Karin, he knows that she doesn't want him to leave, but has no choice, "Karin...sorry, I don't have time. Sorry." after he apologize to Karin he put the badge on the of his chest and he's now in his Soul Reaper form, left his lifeless human body on his bed, left his room and went to source of all the souls are being sucked in one location he's looking at is Karakura Park, "I need to move!"

**(Karakura Park)**

A giant Arrancar with tan skin, very bulky, and a rigde-lined cranium, has black bushy sideburns and thin ponytail, a large Hollow hole at the center of his chest, his hollow mask is a jawbone on his chin and his clothing is white jacket that is open, a hakama, and black-white lining boots, who still sucking the souls around the park who is Yammy Llargo.

then another male Arrancar of a average height with a melancholic appearance. His hollow mask lies on the top left side of his head, formed a broken horned helmet, this emotionless Arrancar name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.

After Yammy sucked the souls with no apparent reason, he gets an awful taste on his mouth, "Yuck! That tasted awful!"

The pale Espada looks back at his idiot ally, "Naturally, weak souls like that wouldn't taste that good."

"But they keep staring at me like I was a freak show." Yammy complained.

"They can't see us. They weren't looking at you."

"I know, but its still irritating. So? How many are we supposed to kill anyway?

"One. There's no need to kill anyone else."

"Ha. This place is overflowing with them...and you wanna kill just one?"

"Here in the World of the Living, I'm told there are three who have the spiritual pressure to fight a par. The rest are trash. it will be easy to search them out.

Ulquiorra was about to search but he hears a grunt, he looks at Tatsuki who's wearing a Dojo uniform, "I'm surprised. There's a survivor." Ulquiorra says in solemn.

Tatsuki tries to get up but she was so weak and she looks the two Arrancars, "What happened? What are they and I can't look away?"

Yammy started walk towards Tatsuki, "So...I can't suck out her soul with my Gonzui, whether she's out of the open this means she has some power in her soul! Right?" Yammy stops right front of Tatsuki and looks at his pale companion, "Ulquiorra! is she the one?!"

"Look carefully, Idiot! Her soul almost been crushed just when you getting close to her...She's trash."

"Sheesh! So its just by luck that she lived through my Gonzui? Damn it!" Then Yammy looks at the weak female human with a grin on his face, and is going kill Tatsuki with a kick, "See Ya!"

Suddenly, Chad blocked Yammy's kick with his Brazo Derecha del Gigante and Orihime protecting Tatsuki as she using her body as shield, which surprised Yammy to see two humans with spiritual power in front of him, "Huh? Who are you guys?

Chad pushed off Yammy's leg with grabbed his right Hollow arm in pain and sweat on his head, "This guy...just a simple kick, and his powers is enormous! Inoue, won't able to handle him." Chad thought then he looked Inoue with corner of his eye, "Inoue, do as I told you, Take Arisawa and go." Chad solemnly said.

"Okay. just be careful, Sado-Kun." Orihime assured chad's safety, picked up Tatsuki and walk away from the battle.

Yammy looks at Ulquiorra with a corner of his eye, "Ulquiorra! Is he the one?!"

The pale Arrancar looks at his dim-witted companion, "Yammy, you should practice your Pesquisa and learn to make your own judgement, even one glance should tell you...He's also trash"

"I see!" Yammy said with a grin on his face.

Chad ready his stance, while Yammy is just standing waiting for the human's attack, then Chad lunges to his El Directo.

Far away from the battle, the power cause a huge explosion around the center of the park.

Orihime looks back as she is carrying her friend, she watches in horror that she sees her friend is defeated and his right arm split in two by the big, brutish Arrancar with a backhand like he's swatting a fly.

As Chad land on the ground unconscious, Orihime set Tatsuki in the ground and starts running to her tall, quiet friend "Sado-Kun! Sado-Kun!" Orihime shouting frantically.

Orihime is now on her knees besides Chad, still calling his name in her frantic expression, while Yammy looking at this pathetic scene, "Ul-qui-orra, what about this one?" Yammy said in surprised, but serious tone.

"She's trash too." Ulquiorra simply said.

"just as I thought." Yammy said, now he's making his way to Orihime and Chad.

"I'm sure Sado-Kun, knew that these guys are super strong...and neither he nor I couldn't stand up to them. He sensed that and yet he protected Tatsuki and me by fighting them alone."

Yammy lifted his index finger and lunges to kill Orihime with a finger then suddenly, "SantenKesshun!" a gold-light shield protected her from Yammy's attack, but the shield broke

"huh? What's this?" Yammy is a little surprised by Orihime's defense attack.

The shield break easily, Orihime stands up and with determination, touch her blue flower-like pins, "Soten Kisshun!" the pins come out her hair then change to bird-like fragment and made a shield top to bottom to heal chad's body and his arm.

Yammy is surprised of this incantation that the orange haired girl, "What? you can heal? so this weakling is still alive? What a stubborn human!

Ulquiorra closely observe this girl's power, "Healing powers? No its not healing powers. It's time reversal or space reversal...whatever it is, its different from healing. A power I've never seen before.

"You're a strange one...girl. The pale emotionless Arrancar said to himself.

Orihime raised arms as she ready to defend herself from the Arrancars, "I have to stall them until Kurosaki-Kun or Nii-Chan get here." she shook her head, "No...why do I have rely on them two?!"

She thought back in soul society Aizen's traitorous crime and the Bounts, " I've been in Soul Society two times and I yet I returned without being able to do a thing."

"Right now, I don't want to put more pressure on them two. I don't know what's troubling Kurosaki-kun or What Nii-chan is...But I must fight them two off without depending on the Kurosaki Brothers and give them two some peace. That's all I can do for them" Orihime thought.

"Tsubaki!" she called out. The pin out of hair, it change like same as the others but the color is black. Orihime raised arms straight out and use her powers to create a golden barrier to create the triangular curve on the small black-bird like figure.

"Oh?" Yammy made a expression that he's suprised in a mocking tone.

As Orihime is powering up Tsubaki in full capacity to attack the brutish Arrancar, Orihime closed her eyes with arms straight forward, " Kotenzanshun! Tatsuki, Sado-kun, Ishida-Kun, Nii-Chan, Kurosaki-Kun! I will protect you all!" She thought.

Orihime opened her look fiercely at Yammy, "I reject!" the black bird charged at Yammy, then as it got close to the Arrancar, Yammy swat Tsubaki in pieces like it was nothing which made Orihime feel that a sharp pain in her heart, "Tsubaki! No!" Orihime said in distraught.

"Tch, What's this a fly?" Yammy clean the dust on his shoulder of his uniform, then Soindo right front of her, "She has great power, Should we take her alive and present her to Aizen-Sama?" Yammy spoke loudy.

Orihime looked the Arrancar with shock, "Aizen?"

"No that's not nesscary...Erase her, Yammy." the pale Espada said in cold.

Yammy slowly looks back the orange-hair girl with a devious grin on his face, "Right."

Yammy lunges a punch to Orihime that could instantly kill her, Orihime is fear in her life not that she's afraid of death, its that she failed that she thought she could protect everyone she hold dear, but she wasn't strong enough, as giant fist is close to her then suddenly right between them that made them surprise and awe, that an oversized, cleaver is poking the Arrancar's fist that seized him from killing the orange-hair princess.

Yammy looked the Orange-haired Shinigami in confused look, "Who-who are you?!"

Ichigo looks at the Arrancar with his dark auburn eyes filled with determination.

~\~

**(Somewhere at Mount Fuji - Kyoto Kurosaki Palace - Monastery of Eden of life)**

Ryuu kneeled right front of Kyoto, she given a formal knighted on her Grandchild and Apprentice, "Kurosaki Ryuu, are you ready to have the responsibilites of the Hell Reaper?

"Yes." Ryuu solemnly said.

"Are you ready to protect the souls and keep the balance of each dimensions safe?"

"I will."

Kyoto leaned to her grandson ear, "Now this going to feel a little weird." as Ryuu is wondering what she said "A little weird".

Then suddenly she gripped his shoulder and thrust her right hand into Ryuu's heart which cause yelled in pain and his eyes are wide, as he feeling that so intense though in his heart that Ba-chan punctured is now starting to glow red inside.

Kyoto twisted her hand which made yank his head back and arched his body violently, he was going yell at his Grandmother but she interrupted, "Don't worry, this how is how I got my powers, it was painful but it's worth it."

Ryuu's intense pain is now starting to feel...nothing, like a thousand knives stabbed his entire body but now its like he floating on water...peacefully.

As Ryuu feels relaxed, Kyoto spoke again, "Now grandchild, you must carry on our vow that we swore to protect the balance of the worlds and the souls." as she spoke those words, his body starts to burning an outlines of his entire body as they're marked on. (On The Halo 4 trailer "Scanned" the part when you see John have burned outlines on his body after recovering the Spartan Program.)

She pulled her hand out of her Grandson's chest then its starts to heal his wound rapidly. Ryuu starts pant heavily and he looks at his Grandmother, but something was off, he start to sense her Reiastu, her power level are gone, even he try to sense her powers again, Ba-chan's powers are gone and she fading away slowly.

Kyoto looks at Ryuu, he seems to worried about her, she chuckles a little which Ryuu looks at her with confusing, "Ryuu, now that you completely have my powers, don't look sad, I have another month or two, so don't look sad for me, ok?" Kyoto said in a smile.

Ryuu nodded, "all right." then suddenly he started feel hollow inside, like he's going to throw up, but he foresaw Inoue healing Chad and watching the battle and his Ototo in his bankai form facing a new enemy at the Karakura Park then suddenly he sees him clutching his face as he's afraid and standing like a statue.

Out of trance, Ryuu stands up creates a portal for himself to get back to his town and save Ichigo and his friends, "Ba-chan, thank you for giving me this power to protect balance of worlds and the souls but what's more important to me is to protect my family and friends, I thank you for that." Ryuu smiled softly to his grandmother, which she smiled and nodded.

Ryuu went through the portal as it closed behind him, then Kyoto starts clutching her chest as it giving so much pain that she could barely breath but regains composure, She knows now that her time is coming and she needs make unfinished arrangements.

**(Karakura Park)**

**"If you switch with me, I'll take care of this guy." Hollow Ichigo called, insisting that Ichigo let him take control of his body. **

Ichigo clutched his face in one hand, trying to hide the rapidly changing eye as he rejected his hollow, _"Disappear! Disappear! Disappear! I don't need you!"_

Yammy raise an eyebrow, a grin on his face, "oh..."

He kicks out at the orange-haired Shinigami and hit's him square in the chest. The impact causes Ichigo to cough up spit as he's sent fly back a few meters.

Hearing what happened Orihime looks up from healing Chad. A gasp escapes her lips as she watched the heavy kick connect with Ichigo and despite knowing she won't be able to do much, Orihime runs forwards to Ichigo's aid.

"Ichigo!" She screams, increasing her speed.

Hearing her call Ichigo snaps his head back quickly, fear for her safety stark on his face as he yells, "Stay where you are!"

The sentence was barely out his mouth before Yammy slammed his head into the ground, winding Ichigo and leaving him to watch as Orihime continued to run at Yammy.

She puts her hands to each side of her face in hopes to try and summon Shun Shun Rikka's shield. But Orihime isn't quick enough, and Yammy soon renders her unconscious as he backhands her. The force of the blow sends her flying meters away before crashing to the ground, rolling across the ground before coming to an unmoving stop.

"Inoue!" Ichigo cries, despair creeping into his voice as he stares as Orihime's unmoving form.

"Shut up!" Yammy roars, regaining Ichigo's attention. Sending a determined glare at Yammy, Ichigo rounds on the Arrancar in an attempt to bring Zangetsu sweeping down on him. The attack is swatted away by Yammy, causing Ichigo to once again get forced to the floor before the brutish Arrancar begins a barrage of punches onto Ichigo's back.

Bringing Ichigo up with another punch Yammy resorts to continuing his barrage on Ichigo's face. After a few punches and not being able to perform a counter-attack Ichigo mentally curses, 'Damn it! I can't move my body!'

The image of his Hollow flashes to the front of hismind and Ichigo realizes what's happening, "_I deny you...so now you'll get in my way_."

Blood wells from Ichigo's mouth as Yammy orchestrates another punch at Ichigo, the force of it snapping his body in the other direction and towards the ground. The crash to the floor the Ichigo doubted would be painless was stopped when Yammy grabbed his head and sneers, "I don't know what's going on...but he suddenly stopped moving!"

As Yammy still butchers Ichigo, strangled wheezes escape his mouth. Bruises beginning to form on his body and the pain of a few broken bones burned his nerves. Ulquiorra stands a small distance away and observes the orange-haired Shinigami's power, 'Something strange is going on, his spiritual pressure…it keeps…fluctuating. One second it's normal and then it suddenly spikes. When its low, it's inconsequential...but when its high, it's stronger than mine. What the hell is going on?' The pale Arrancar muses to himself.

Yammy grabs the shinigami's face raising him high into the air before throwing him to ground like a rag doll. "I'm done messing around!" Yammy roars, raising a huge fist into the air ready to end Ichigo's life, "Time for you to disappear!"

Ichigo watches as the final blow descends, his last thoughts drifting to his friends, family and his older brother, Ryuu. He felt that let everybody down, he'd failed to protect Orihime and Chad. He was too weak.

Yammy's fist made contact with something, sending dust flying in all directions and obscuring his savior from view. The dust suddenly cleared revealing that the chunky fist had been stopped by a single scarred hand, shocking Yammy and surprising Ulquiorra. Ichigo cocks his head to get good look of his savior and when he realizes who it is, his eyes widen in shock as they lock onto his brother, Ryuu.

Ichigo examines his brother's new look, his robe no longer a white Shihakusho. Instead it looks similar to his own bankai form, only the coat is grey and has black lining on the inside. But, what shocks Ichigo the most is his mask; his mask looks like his Hollow mask, but with a pair off horns protruding from each side along with a black X across the face. The familiarity strikes fear into Ichigo leaving him terrified by his brother's appearance.

Ryuu looks at Ichigo with his dark red eyes, which change to his usual soft brown eyes filled with concern. Ichigo stares into Ryuu's eyes for a few seconds before he drops his head in shame. Ryuu knew this would happen. He knew Ichigo would try to hold back his inner hollow, not wanting it to interfere with his battle. Except it nearly got himkilled.

"Wh-who are you?" Yammy stutters still confused and shocked by the stranger who now stands before him.

The Hell Reaper glares the Arrancar with his cold eyes, **"Who am I? "** he said in dark, echoing voice. Ryuu shoots forwards and grabs the Arrancars arm, "What the hell ar-!" Yammy shouts but is interrupted when Ryuu swings him over and slams him to the ground with enough force to make a crater.

Ichigo stares in surprise at his brother's might, his eyes scan his brother while he feels Ryuu's reiastu and notice's that it seems to be...complete.

Ulquiorra closely observes the newcomer with his cat-like green eyes, 'This newcomer's Reiastu is very strong like mine, he's neither a Shinigami nor a Hollow, I've never seen this being before, I wonder what he is?'

Ryuu stuffs his has hands into his pockets and looks at the Arrancar in the crater, **"Let's just say I'm a guest in this battle.**" Then Urahara and Yoruichi finally arrive at the battlefield.

"Ah! You made it before us." The bucket hat shopkeeper said in a 'happy' tone before he looks at his orange-haired friend, "Sorry we're late, Kurosaki-san."

Ryuu looks Urahara with a glare and small smile behind his mask, **"Late as usual."** Then he looks at Yoruichi, by the look of her face, she is suprised and afraid of Ryuu's appearance. But, to reassure her he changes his irises from dark red to brown and casually says, **"See anything you like?" **

His voice breaks her out of her trance and she looks at him, "Ohh, you don't have no idea" she seductively said and staring at his dark, brown eyes.

Urahara looks at his long-time friend with amusined look on his face, "She sure knows how to pick'em."

He then looks at Ryuu and with a hint of sarcasm in his calm voice his says, "I'll tend Kurosaki-san and the others, play fair." Satisfied that Ryuu will get the job done Urahara walks over to Ichigo.

Ryuu shakes his head at Urahara's sarcasm and as he does Yammy climbs out of the crater. The dumb Arrancar then lets out a load battle driven roar before trying crush Ryuu who then Hell-steps away. With a flick of fire at his heels Ryuu appears right beside of Yoruichi and points to Yammy with his sheathed sword, **"Meat." **He then moves his finger in Ulquiorra direction, **"or potato."**

Yoruichi smirks, "My time is up."

Yoruichi rushes towards brutish Arrancar. Seeing her coming Yammy regains his stance and attempts to punch the flash goddess, but such a slow punch is easily blocked by Yoruichi as she then grabs onto his arm. Pushing herself up with both her legs and Yammy's arm Yoruichi kicks him in face. Then she directs the remander of her momentum in order to swirl around and deliver a forceful kick to the back of his head. Letting go of his arm as she kicks Yammy in side of his face, lands behind him but before he can even attempt to turn around she re-launches herself up towards his head and lands a punch Arrancar's cranium. The punch was coiled with so much force that combined with another forceful kick to the back of the leg Yammy fell to his knees. Taking advantage of his momentarily immobilization Yoruichi flash-steps high into the air and performs a drop kick on the Arrancars left shoulder. The small beating which lasted little than two minutes causes Yammy fall face first into ground.

Yoruichi looks at the downed Arrancar with a glare, then winces in pain a little before quickly composing herself. With the knowledge that he won't be getting up any time soon she makes her way towards Ryuu who took to caring for Orihime while Yoruichi beat the crap out the muscular and dimwitted Arrancar.

"How she doing?" Yoruichi asked, kneeing on theground right beside Ryuu.

**"I gave her medicine that should ease the pain, she'll be fine." **Ryuu said.

Orihime eyes open barely but she see a figure with demonic mask with dark red eyes, she was frighten she's fixing to scream but Ryuu calmed her down, **"Inoue, its me Ryuu."**

Ryuu lifted his mask to show his face to the orange-haired delicate princess, Orihime gasp in shock, "Nii-chan." Then one thing that came to her mind is her orange-haired friend, "Is Kurosaki-kun fine?" Ryuu look at his brother with a small smile, **"He'll be fine, Inoue."** after he said those words she passed out.

Ryuu smiled, put his mask back on and looked his little brother with his emotionless eyes, **"But he needs to face his fear."**

Yammy roars backed to life, clearly not as easily put down as Yoruichi thought. As he stares at the purple-haired Shinigami and the newcomer with fury, he opens his mouth and creates a red sphere of energy. Eyes wide Yoruichi knows they have little time to get away, "A Cero?"

Her outburst catches the attention of Ryuu and before he can attempt to do anything Yoruichi hugs him in order to use her body as shield to protect him from the Cero, knowing they won't be able to move in time.

Yammy attacks the group with the cero, the huge cone of destruction that easily covered Ryuu, Yoruichi, and Orihime disappeared as quickly as it appears. A huge cloud of dust is churned up, notifying the others to the huge crater that would've been created.

Yammy starts laughing, "Hahahahaha that'll teach you! I pulverize you!" that he could barely see anything until he see a red cone like shield, then he was shocked in disbelief, when the dirt cleared away, He's see Urahara right front of him as he protect Ryuu, Yoruichi and Orihime and made a gash-like mark on the ground between them.

Yammy starts complaining "No one can't dodge my cero from this range. What are you?! How did you live through my Cero?!"

Urahara tilt his hat so that the Arrancar can barely see his eyes, "Well you see...I deflected it, I would have put the others in danger. So I used something similar to offset it."

Yammy looked him with confusion, "What?"

Urahara looks at the Arrancar in determination, "If you don't believe me...shall I demostrate it again?" Yammy gawked in fear that after he said those words. "Nake, Benihime!" Urahara swings his sword to fire particularly strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored blast at Yammy.

Ulquiorra soindo right front of Yammy, swats away Urahara's attack, which made Urahara disappointed when he see his Benihime attack has been deflected by the pale, emo Arrancar.

Yammy smiles when Ulquiorra comes to aid him, "Ulquiorra.." then Ulquiorra raised his hand and hit his dimwit comrade in the gut, enough force to push him back 1 meter away from Ulquiorra.

Yammy gripped his abdomen, then looks at his pale comrade, "Ulquiorra...what was that for?"

Ulquiorra looks back at his brainless comrade, "Fool! The blood's gone to your head. Those two are Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi..." then Ulquiorra looks at the Hell Reaper who still holding Orihime who also staring Ulquiorra's cat-green eyes with his cold red eyes, "besides you wouldn't able to stand a chance against those three." then he walks back towards behind Yammy then move his hand in the air to opens Garganta out the fabric of the worlds, "Retreat."

Yoruichi looks the Arrancars, "Running away?" sheyelled with a serious tone.

Ulquiorra turns around and looks at his enemies as passes through Garganta, "A very foolish taunt. the two of you would fought me while trying to protect trash who are on the verge of death? Surely, you know the odds in my favor...in my case, our mission is over. we'll report back to Aizen-Sama...about our new encounter and that wannabe Shinigami he has set his eyes on...is trash not worth killing." the portal closes after Ulquiorra said those words

Ryuu feels anger when Ulquiorra calls his little brother 'Trash' then he looks at injured brother with serious eyes, "I guess I have to help you Ototo, one way or another."

Ichigo looks down that he lost his fight which left depressed and hopeless.

**(Urahara's shop - Hat n Clogs)**

It is raining day for Karakura town as it leaving the environment mundane and depressing, Urahara went to his shop with his umbrella, he sees his little workers the shy and quiet Ururu and the immature smartass Jinta, "How's Yoruichi-san's condition?" Urahara asked them.

Urahara went to dining room, then sees Yoruichi wearing a corset and white panties with her left arm and her left leg covered in bandages munching bowl after bowl till she's full and lets out a sigh.

"Geez you sure can eat." Urahara made stupid face.

"You don't worry about how I eat." Yoruichi said in smart remark as she grabbing a cup of water.

I know, but it looks like your recovered."

Yoruichi took a sip of drink then lay the cup on the table, "Yeah...well my arms and legs are fine."

Urahara looks solemn at his purple haired friend, "and in combat?"

Yoruichi put her hands together on the table, she's worried about the Arrancars powers, "I made mistake by not using Shunko on that Arrancar. I didn't expect the Arrancar's outer skin be that dense in Spiritual Pressure.

Urahara, the friendly mod-souls trio and his little workers are listening in of Yoruichi's opinion about the Arrancars, "Kisuke...They're strong...much stronger than we anticipated.

Yoruichi got up, then went to her temporary living quarters close the door behind her, so Urahara won't sneak a peek on her, she put on black stretch pants which hugged the curves of her derriere and her slender legs, then Urahara opened the door slightly that he could see Yoruichi taking off her corset, Urahara's looked away and sigh in awe but when looks back, she was nowhere in his sight, he opens the door a little more he can stick his head out, then he received a kick in the face by Yoruichi who is holding a corset on her breasts.

"Itei!" Urahara clutching hard on his face.

Yoruichi put on her backless, sleeveless undershirt and orange overshirt then she walk pass by her perverted friend, "That's getting really annoying, Kisuke."

Urahara pinched his nose and held his head up so he won't blood on her carpet, "Sorry, that won't happen again." he said in muffled voice.

then his old acquaintice and helper, Tessai appear right front Urahara face to face, "Urahara-Dono, theirs a visitor here that wants to speak with you and Yoruichi-san."

"Ohhhh...a customer maybe." Urahara happily replied. but Tessai shook his head, "maybe not."

**(Urahara's shop - Dining room)**

"She won't give her name and reason to see you, sir." Tessai said.

Urahara looks at his helper, "Just be ready for anything, ."

Tessai bowed lightly, "Hai."

Urahara and Yoruichi entered the dining room and closed the door, then the both looks at the strange woman who is wearing gray robe and hood that can't show her face and sitting pillow in a meditation style.

Urahara picked up the seat pillow and sat in it and looking straight at the stranger "So what business I can do for you?"

Yoruichi sat between Urahara and mysterious hooded woman, she kept her eye on the stranger just incase she tries anything.

The gray hooded stranger looked at Yoruichi and Urahara, she chuckles "You two seem so tense, I'm not here to attack you, but I need your help."

Urahara looked the his gray robe 'customer', "Oh... what kind of help do want from us, stranger?"

"let's just say its about..."The stranger pull her hood off slowly and revealed herself, then Urahara and Yoruichi's eyes are wide that they couldn't believe who it is...for a long time.

"K...Ky...Kyoto-san?! " Urahara shouted as he pointing his finger at the mother of Isshin Kurosaki and Grandmother of Kurosaki Brothers and their sisters and the mother-figure of Urahara and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked at her in awe and speechless that she sees the woman who she look up too and a mother who care for her, Yoruichi abruptly hugged her, "Kaa-san!" she cried.

Kyoto patted softly on her purple-haired 'daughter' on the shoulder, "There, there...I missed you too Yoruichi-kun." she lightly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her slightly just to her face with dried tear lines down to her cheeks, Kyoto smiled at her, as Yoruichi did the same.

Kyoto looks at Urahara and Yoruichi in a serious matter, "I know you two are surprised...but right now we so much to discuss about the Kurosaki's family safety and Aizen's plans." the former dying Hell Reaper said in a serious tone.

Urahara and Yoruichi calmed down and look straight at Kyoto's Dark, piercing ,brown eyes. "We're listening." both unison said.

**(Outside - Kurosaki House Clinic)**

Ryuu's went outside in the pouring rain, walked to side of the house, his brown eyes sees a broken window in Ichigo's room and Kon on the grass, Ryuu emotionlessly look at Kon.

Kon gets up and starts yelling at Ryuu, "Your punk ass brother is annoying to me, besides this is good day to pick up some busty girls."

Ryuu grabbed Kon's plush head, "Kon, Ichigo is having a bad day, could you bear with him, will ya?"

Kon crossed his arms, closed his eyes trying to act cool, "Hmph, your just like your brother, a punk ass." Ryuu glared at Kon, then suddenly Yuzu came outside shouting.

Kon panics when she heard that voice, "Oh no, its your sister, come on Ryuu, buddy no hard feelings calling you and your brother, a punk ass huh?" Kon nervously pleaded.

Ryuu looks at Kon and gives him an evil look, "Hey Yuzu, I found something you might like."

Yuzu went to her older brother then she saw Kon she gasp in joy, "Ahh...Bostov, you found him." Ryuu gave the plush lion doll to Yuzu, then she starts smothering him.

"Arigato, Ryu-Nii" she leaves with Kon and Ryuu looks at Kon who is crying in alligator tears on Yuzu's shoulder, the Hell Reaper made a smirks, he looks at Ichigo's broken window and he went back inside the house.

**(Ryuu's basement - Living Quarters)**

He's sat on his couch and starts thinking serious that how he's going to help Ichigo, _"Looks like we're going to train you really hard, Ototo._"

then he thought another matter but this time it's serious matter, he lightly touches his at his heart, "And what was that weird feeling when Ototo is in trouble while I'm at Ba-chan's place?"

~\~

**(Morning - Karakura High School - Sensei Ochi's classroom)**

Back to school, Chizuru saw Orihime in bandages and cast on her left arm, she was wondering who or what hurt Orihime, but she told Chizuru that she "accidently fall down to the stairs"

Ichigo came to the entrance of the class, "Inoue..."

She turned around happily greets Ichigo, "ah Kurosaki-kun."

"Umm...nevermind." Ichigo walked past by Orihime and Chizuru then went to his desk and leans on it, and looking down at the floor with depression.

Ichigo thinks back at Urahara's shop when Orihime told that she blames for jumping into battle and got hurt without asking, and don't give her the sad face or apologize to her.

"Why? even Chad was hurt. Tatsuki nearly died...its all because I'm so weak. I don't know what I do other than apologize." Ichigo thought.

Ichigo looks up then he spotted his brother standing by the classroom door, he sees that Ryuu looking at him with emotionless eyes for a moment, then he left to his class. and Ichigo looks down once more, "I even let Nii-san down."

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ryuu's room - The basement)**

Ryuu is sitting on his chair, thinking that how should he get Ichigo obtain his hollow powers, then he had an idea but its going to be a shock and awe for Ichigo and he heard a familar tomboyish voice up in the dining room including Ichigo's, so he went up to see who it is.

**(Kurosaki Clinic - The Dining Room)**

Ryuu got up to the dining room, then sees a familar face who's been living in Ichigo's closet, Rukia.

Rukia looks at the Ichigo's brother with a happy look in her face, "Hey long time no see, Ryuu."

Ryuu smirked, "Heh you stole the words out of my mouth but its good to see you again."

"Come on, let's head to the room we have a lot things to discuss about." Rukia said.

"You mean the closet." Ryuu said in sarcasm, while made Ichigo chuckled.

"Urusai!" Rukia said shouted. they made their way to the stairs.

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ichigo's room)**

Kon is just plainly sitting down on floor, until he heard the door open, then looks at the visitors, he starts busting in alligator tears that he sees his old companion, Rukia, that he peeks under the skirt, jumps in the air trying to hug her, "Nee-Chan!" Kon cried.

The next thing Kon is got is a foot on his face by Rukia, then falls on the floor then Rukia stomped on his head, "You haven't changed, have you, Kon?" Rukia solemnly said.

"This stomping hasn't changed, either. This is without a doubt, Nee-Chan...I...I'm so happy." Kon said while he's on the floor.

"Quit fooling around. Hurry up and go on in, will you?" Ichigo said as he walked by Rukia and leaned right beside his closet., Rukia sat on the bed and Ryuu sitting on Ichigo's chair.

"This little room hasn't changed, either." Rukia sarcastically said.

"Urusai! Leave off the 'little' and don't compare this with Byakuya's place." Ichigo said in defense.

"Ok you two but get down to business, Ichigo, the ones you fought are Arrancars." Ryuu said.

"I know, but what are they really?" Ichigo looks at his Ryuu with serious eyes.

"I'll give you a quick version, They're Hollows who obtained Shinigami powers from Aizen by using the Hogyoku."

"H-how did you get this information, Ryuu?" Rukia said that she was surprised and Ichigo still looks at Ryuu, shocked and serious.

Ryuu smirked, "As a Hell Reaper, lets just say I been analyzing."

**(Outside Ichigo's Room - Upstairs hallway)**

Isshin and Yuzu are eavesdropping with a glass cup on Ichigo's door, with red tint across their faces.

"What are you two doing eavesdropping?" Karin look at her sister and her stupid dad with her arms cross and solemn look.

"Shh!, This is an emergency! Ichi-Nii and Ryu-Nii brought a girl from school." Yuzu said quietly she can.

"They brought other girls home before too, it was no big deal. Like Tatsuki for one."

"This is not Tatsuki-Chan..."Yuzu motioned her arms that she like visualizing a girl's body,"Mmmm...more of uh curvy type figure."

"Ok. but then maybe Tatsuki-Chan gotten older, her body sexier than now too." Karin looked plainly at Yuzu.

Isshin jumped in excitement right front of Karin, that made her uneasy, "Tatsuki's hot now, Ohhhh..." his last comment end up getting kicked in a face by the tomboyish daughter as falls on the ground in pain.

"Stop your slobbering, you old fart." Karin yelled at her dad as he falls on the floor. then she walks off leaving her sister and dad, "Anyway, as long as they don't bring home who is Orihime-Chan's level, I won't be surprised."

"Geez, Karin-chan." Yuzu shouted at Karin.

Isshin pops up again, "That's right! There's no way Ichigo would be so popular." then door hit Yuzu and Isshin out the way to see an angry Ichigo.

"Shut up, you guys!" Ichigo made a frustrated look, went back to his room and closed the door.

"See, he's mad now!" Karin yelled while she's at the stairs.

"I'm sorry! " Yuzu shouted in a apologetic way.

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ichigo's room)**

"Geez, getting all excited for all this..." Ichigo said in annoyance.

"Y'all's family just as funny as ever." Rukia said in a happy tone.

"They're always like that, Rukia." Ryuu said solemnly.

"Anyway, so that's what the Arrancars are." Ichigo said in understanding. then Ryuu sensed other Shinigamis on top of Ichigo's ceiling.

"Act natural, you two." Ryuu said

Ichigo and Rukia straighten their composure and not saying about Ryuu's information or that in fact he's a Hell Reaper. "Hai." Ichigo and Rukia unison said.

"Hold it! if you want to know about that, we'll tell you!" Renji said that he's in the ceiling.

Ichigo, Rukia and Ryuu looks up at the ceiling, seeing the ceiling light propped off by Renji, but he's with Rangiku, Ikakku, and Yumichika.

As the room light is on the floor, Renji landed on it and split in two, Renji waved at Ichigo "Yo, Ichigo! Long time no see...Well, maybe not." as Rangiku and Yumichika landed on his bed.

Ichigo have tick-mark on his cheek, "You guys...look what you did to my room's light!" Ichigo said in frustration.

Ikkaku is still on the ceiling, "I thought you'd see the light!" Rangiku said in happy tone.

"What's that?" Ikkaku said in a low angry voice. Rangiku looks at baldy, then she raised her and swat his head that cause him to fall out of the ceiling.

Kon looks at Rangiku's bosom, he was surprised to see how big they are, then Kon's perverse took over, then jumps in the air and tries to land on her boobs, "That is a naughty uniform, Nee-san." then Rangiku knocks Kon out the air, he falls on the floor and smoke is coming of his mouth.

Renji looks the plush lion doll, "Is that latest fad?"

"No, he's always like that." Ichigo and Ryuu said unison.

Rangiku sees Ryuu on Ichigo's chair, she see walks towards him then leans down to him, showing him her cleavage and flirtatiously rubbing her finger on side his face, "Hey handsome, what's your name?" she seductively said

"Kurosaki Ryuu, I'm Ichigo's brother and you are?" Ryuu looks at her blue eyes in determination.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, its a pleasure to m-" She was interrupted by her Capitan, "Matsumoto! your not here to flirt, we're here for the mission." Toshiro yelled as he opened the window. "Besides he shouldn't be here." as he looks emotionless to Ryuu and so did Ryuu as he looks at Toshiro with the same look.

"Toshiro, I know he shouldn't but he's stays, this is very important for him to know what's he up against to protect my family and friends." Ichigo confidently said as he try to keep his brother in his room, to give him more information.

Toshiro sigh in defeat, "Very well then."

Toshiro with the other soul Reapers told ichigo and Ryuu, about Yamamoto is now in charge for the decision-making authority since the leaders of Central 46 are dead, how they were chose by Yamamoto. how the hollows attained Soul reaper powers by the Hogyoku and Ichigo is being target for the traitorous Aizen.

As Ichigo and Ryuu listens to this new info from Toshiro, "There are Three classes within the Menos. The first is the 'Gillian" the lowest class and they're an army. The Gillian you banished in this world, soon after you after gained your powers, I guess you can call it a small fry. they're now huge, but their movements are sluggish, have an intelligence of a beast, it doesn't take much for Taicho to kill one.

"You can easily kill them off but more of them keeps coming. Ryuu said in no surprise at all.

"Precisely...the next form within the Menos is the second class is the 'Adjuchas' they are somewhat smaller than 'Gillians', they are a few of them, but they're highly intelligent and much capable fighters and they control large numbers of Gillians.

"Hmm...Capable warriors that controls the 'Gillians', heh that'll be fun." Ichigo said as he looks at Ryuu, which he made a smirk and nodded.

"Maybe but in their next class it will not be fun as you think." Toshiro looks at solemnly to Ichigo and Ryuu, "The third class are the Vasto Lordes. They are the top class within the Menos. They are equally to human in size, They are extremely rare within Hueco Mundo, but...I'll give it to you straight...these Vasto Lordes are stronger than our Shinigami Taicho!"

Ichigo is shocked that the Vasto Lorde's strength are higher to surpass the captains, Toshiro added, "The power gained by the Menos by turning Arrancars is an unknown quantity. But now that three of our captains have defected to the lead the Menos, I fear that...if Aizen now has more than ten Vasto Lordes under his command...Soul Society is done for.

This explanation made Ichigo uneasy and fear of Aizens army and Soul Society's critical situation.

Ryuu looks at Ichigo knows that he's afraid, _"Even Aizen already made his move...Ototo, I will do anything in my power to help you get stronger, its time to prepare."_

~\~

**(Las Noches - The Throne Room - Under Construction)**

The two Arrancars walks to the middle of the throne room, Yammy kneeled while Ulquiorra have his hands on his pockets looking at their leader who is sitting the throne chair , "We've returned...Aizen-Sama." Ulquiorra said.

Aizen had his eyes closed then looks at the Arrancars with dark, piercing hazel eyes and smile on his face, "Welcome back...Ulquiorra and Yammy...Now, show us, Ulquiorra...What you saw and felt in the World of the Living, everything, right front of your brothers and sisters.

"Hai" Ulquiorra reached for his left eye, pull the eye out of its socket and crushed his eye in dust, letting convey the information around the Arrancars including Aizen until he spoke, "I see...why you decided he wasn't worth killing and you encountered him too."

"Yes. My lord, what is he?" the pale Arrancar said in curious as referring to Ryuu to his savior and master .

Aizen looks at Ulquiorra, then every Arrancar around the room, then he spoke, "He's a Hell Reaper."

This made everyone shocked (excluding Aizen, Gin, and Tosen) and whispering about the new entity, "May I clarify my lord, what are the Hell Reapers?" Ulquiorra curiously said.

All the Arrancars look at Aizen demanding to know about the Hell Reaper, "To be honest with you all, They are guardians to watch and torture souls in Hell itself, they're much stronger than captain-class shinigami nor the vasto lordes..." he looks at a certain Espada with blonde messy hair and dark, piercing emotionless green eyes.

then he looks back everyone around the room, "but their purposes has changed to protect the worlds and defend the souls. but with him around, this makes my plans complicated."

"Should I go back and kill him?" Ulquiorra said in confident tone.

"No, there's no need to do that, Soul Society will deal with him, besides the Hell Reapers have been Soul Society's enemy for a long time."

"Understood, as for the Shinigami, Your orders were to kill him if he proved to be a hindrance to us." Ulquiorra said in no emotion.

Ulquiorra was something else but he's been interrupted by the light blue spiky head Arrancar, "That's stupid...I would've killed that sorry punk and that Hell Reaper with a single blow."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra looks at the crazed-fighting Arrancar.

"It doesn't matter what logic you use, if 'kill him' was a part of the order, it would've been best to kill him, right?!" Grimmjow shouting at Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow's Fraccion Shawlong Koufang jumped in this argument, "I agree...He's our enemy either way. Perhaps there's no reason to kill him, but there's no reason to let him live, either."

_**(Away from the bickering between Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Yammy)**_

At the rock steps, there are four female Arrancars, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila Rose and their master and Espada, Tier Halibel.

"Tch, even they argue but why should we worry about the weak Shinigami and the Hell Reaper, they're pathetic." Apache snorted.

"Ha. if you face them, your the one is going regret being pathetic, Apache." Mila Rose snorted at her heterochromia, tempered comrade.

"What was that!?"

"You heard me?" after Mila Rose said that. them two start giving each other with death glares and harsh growling.

"Would you two stop, while they are argue, you creating too much noise as they are." Sun-Sun attempt to calm her comrades down but it led another argument on her.

"What was that, Sun-Sun?" the stereo effect was almost perfectly executed by Apache and Mila Rose.

"All of you, be quiet." Halibel gave them an order to stop their bickering and regain their composure.

Yet, Halibel turns her attention to the orange-haired human Reiastu, _"Judging of this human's reiastu is strong when he cut that witless idiot's arm off but when he stops moving and clutch his face in fear, his reiastu raise from normal to enormous...even higher than mine..."_

Her dark, half-lidded emerald eyes looks down at the ground _"He has potential and such dedication to protect his comrades even it cost his life...much as I am to protect my comrades." _she deeply thought with a little emotion, and remembering her past before she became an Arrancar.

_(Quick Flashback)_

_She's been saved by her old predecessor, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck from numerous Adjuchas and recruit Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun as her comrades to fighting alongside with her from the male hollows...her confrontation of Barragan...and the fight of the Hammerhead Hollow with broken mask, and she and her fraccion were saved by a masked individual who's wearing gray-hooded coat._

_(Quick Flashback Ends)_

Halibel return her thoughts about the orange-haired Shinigami, "Is he the one I've been searching for...and as for him...the Hell Reaper he too is interesting like the human."

**Back to the bickering between Ulquiorra and Grimmjow**

"What Aizen-Sama is worried about is not this guy as he is now, but at his growth of rate. true that he has potential powers are amazing but they're as unstable as they were great. If we leave things as it is, then there's a chance of him either destroying himself, or that we could bring him under our control. That's why I came back without killing him."

"That's why its stupid! If he gets powerful than you predict and turns against us, what are you going to do about it?!" Grimmjow inquiry the pale, green tear-like Arrancar.

"If that happens, I'll get rid of him..." Ulquiorra emotionlessly said, that made Grimmjow shocked,then added another "That's all. Can't complain about that, can you?!" he said with no emotion.

then Aizen looked at them that the conversation is been concluded, "Very well...that's fine. Do whatever you want, Ulquiorra."

The pale Arrancar bows to Aizen, "Thank you very much." said in a high praise tone.

Tier Halibel looks at the aggravated blue-haired Espada, "I see that Grimmjow isn't taken this situation lightly. there's no doubt that he'll be going to the World of the Living..." then she image the orange-haired shinigami in her mind, "I, too, need to witness of this."

~\~

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ichigo's room)**

Ryuu and Ichigo are watching Renji have his shoved into the plush lion's mouth to retrieve the soul candy out of him. Kon feels like he going puke (he can't actually) but he has go through it. Renji finally got the soul candy.

Ichigo then wondering that the six Shinigami are going to stay at, "Hey, where are y'all going to stay at? you can't stay here you know."

This made Rangiku pouted and whined to Ichigo, "Awww...you don't want me stay here?!"

Ichigo nervously backed away, "Wha-what the hell?! the last thing that need is you wondering here, so forget it."

Rangiku look at Ichigo with a curious look, she moved her hands to her school uniform shirt to unbutton it, this made Ichigo gawk, Ryuu decently closed his eyes, Renji and Kon blush and drooling of Rangiku's seducing gesture which made her stop.

"You can't change my mind, by unbuttoned your shirt!" Ichigo shouted.

Rangiku looked at him again, she had her fingers of her skirt, slowly try lift up, Ichigo covered his eyes with his hands, "Not even if you lift your skirt a little."

Rangiku failed her seduction gesture on Ichigo, now she turns her attention to Ryuu, she went up to him great speed, her huge breasts pressed on Ryuu's chest and she made a cute pouty face, "Would you let me stay here, huh?" She whined.

Ryuu looks down at blonde blue-eyed beauty, he resist the gesture, place his hands on her shoulders lightly pushed her away ,"No." he said in a calm tone. and she pout in disappointment.

"Anyway, we're staying in this town until the Arrancars are been defeat-" the red pineapple is been interrupted by Toshiro.

"We're not only here just for the Arrancars..." Everybody is looking at the silver head captian, "Soutaicho Yamamoto have order us to capture the Hell Reaper."

Ichigo try put an act like doesn't know what an Hell Reaper wide eyed that Silver head Captain, "A Hell Reaper?!"

"Hai, since Soutaicho has the decision-making, we know stopping Aizen and his armies is our priority but he's certainly focused on your 'ally' Kurosaki Ichigo, right now the status quo on that Hell Reaper is done, we are here to apprehend him."

"Something tells me its not going end well for him." Ryuu said in casual way to the silver head kid.

"Exactly...his crimes for bringing destruction and chaos will be answered and will be finished."

Ichigo shocked this hear this information then he made eye contact on his brother with a worried look, _"Nii-san, what did you do?"_

**(Outside of the Kurosaki Clinic)**

Rangiku and Toshiro (He'll just be on the roof to be away from noise) is off to Orihime's house.

Ikakku and Yumichika are wondering the town.

"So back to my old home." Rukia said happy tone.

"You mean the closet." Ichigo pointed that out to Rukia, that living in the closet is kinda weird.

"Hai." Rukia look at Ichigo with cute eyes.

"No, not anymore, Rukia." Ryuu looked at Rukia with a emotionless look.

"Huh, why not?" Rukia whined.

"You and Renji are the only ones know that I'm a Hell Reaper, So in any case, I don't want to put my family in danger or you if the Shinigami sees you fighting with me, who knows what they'll do to you, so for right now go with Renji to stay ay Urahara's shop."

Rukia and Renji looked at each other then look back to Ryuu and nodded that they understood. "Alright, we'll stay at Urahara's place. see ya guys later." they walked away from the Kurosaki brothers then head straight to Urahara's shop.

Ichigo and Ryuu went back to the house.

**(Kurosaki Clinic - Ryuu's room)**

as they got down to the room, Ichigo looks at Ryuu with question look, "Nii-san, what the hell did you do?" as he crossed his arms.

Ryuu looks at his little brother, "About that the 'crimes' I commited?" he said in humor.

"Stop joking around, Nii-san, You're a Hell Reaper, are you bringing chaos upon Soul Society and everyone?!" Ichigo shouted.

Ryuu looked at his little brother with solemn face, went up to him, now face to face, the silence has let on, gazes of dark brown and blue eyes are very determined, until Ryuu broke the silence, "No, I'm not bringing any danger on everybody or the worlds, if I am...I'm no better than myself that whom or what I'm fight for, Ichigo.

Ichigo is shocked to hear that, he was going to say something but Ryuu gripped Ichigo's trapezius muscle, then pressed his muscles and nervous systems to put him a sleep, Ichigo winced grabbed his brother's arm try to get knock his arm away, but he was getting weaker and he falls asleep on Ryuu's couch.

Ryuu looked his past out brother, then he silently open a ripped a fabric of space in his room, "It's time for you to overcome your fear. You will understand of what we are and our duties and she's waiting to see you, Ichigo."

~\~

**(Karakura Town - Downtown Alley - Old Abandon Apartment)**

In the darkest room that there windows have been shatter, wood weaken and the environment of the room is nothing but the dust.

There two unknown individuals in the room, one standing right front of the window with arms cross and the other is on the kneeling right front of him, the other three are at darkest corner to hear their master.

"Is everything in place?" low confident voice said

"Almost." a unknown feminine voice said to reassure her master.

"What do you mean 'almost'?" he looked back at the woman kneeling at him.

"I spoke the others, They're ready to fight beside you, but their concerns are about the conflict between the Shinigami and Aizen and his hollow army, Sire." she impassive said.

"The conflict wouldn't be the problem, as long they know what they're doing, everything will be set in motion." the unknown leader said.

"And what of the Hell Reaper?" she said.

"As for him...I will give him a warm 'welcome'." the leader said in confidence.

"Understood, Sire. then the unknown female entity teleport out the abandon apartment.

The leader looks back at the town, then he made a maniacal grin, "I will see this world burn, as everything is going according to plan."

~\~

**(Somewhere at Mount Fuji - Kyoto Kurosaki palace - living quarters)**

Ichigo woke up, he sits up, starts yawning like he'd never slept peacefully for long time. he sees the environment and room that he doesn't recognized. Well-decorative structure room, old paintings from Vincent Van Gogh and Gustave Dore, _"I'm familar with Vincent-san but not the other guy who painted this disturbi-."_ Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by soft, feminine voice.

"Ah, your finally awake from your Nii-san's death grip." Kyoto jokingly said.

"Yeah, and can you tell where th-" as Ichigo looks back then saw an stunning woman in her thirties wearing a black hakama with cape-like hoodie, "Wh-Who are you?" Ichigo shockingly asked.

"My name is Kurosaki Kyoto...I'm your Grandmother." Kyoto said in well-mannered tone.

Ichigo's gasp and wide-eyed, that he couldn't believe that this woman right front of him is his grandmother. the feeling in his core, it starts feel hollow first then it feels whole again.

Kyoto chuckled that she saw the look on his face is priceless but she can understand that he has alot of questions to ask her but time is short...for her.

"I know you have a lot of questions, Ichigo-kun, but right now there isn't much time for me."

Ichigo who is still shocked, but looking at his grandmother with confusion, "What do you mean?"

Kyoto looks down at the ground then she looks up to her orange grandson, "I'm at the end of my life but I'll do everything I can to fill you in and start your training.

"Training? training for what?" Ichigo curiously said.

Kyoto giving him the serious look, "To attain Hollow powers." as she said those words, Ichigo is shocked but he wonders how is he going to do that.

**(Underground of Kyoto's Palace - The Arena)**

Ryuu is in his Hell Reaper form, he's meditating, while Ichigo and Kyoto walking behind him, "Sleep well?" he's talking to his little brother.

"Yeah...but you could've at least tell me that you're bringing me here."

"I know...but since Soul Society has order my capture...guess that means I'm going have to take precautions."

Kyoto looked at Ichigo with solemn look, "As you should know, if Soul Society has started questioning you and the others about Ryuu, your family and friends will be in jeopardy and be labeled as enemies..." she said in a serious tone then she looks at Ryuu, "Just like us, the Hell Reapers.

Ichigo thought of something, but he needs to find out what crimes did they do, "How did the Hell Reapers become enemies of Soul Society?" He asked in a serious tone.

Kyoto and Ryuu looked at each other, she give him the 'nod' and he knows what that means, she leave Ichigo's side while Ryuu walks up to him, then place his hand right front of Ichigo's face, which made Ichigo looked at with confusion, "We'll tell you later but right now Aizen's plans are moving forward, even the Hogyoku's awakening is coming, and now Ototo, your training for your hollow powers begins now."

"What if I can't do it?" Ichigo said as he's worried.

Ryuu looks at him solemnly but with a smile on his face, "You will...because I believe in you."

Ichigo saw nothing but a green flash that knocked him out, the Ryuu slowly put his body on the ground and stands up, "Never give up, No matter the odds." he said softly.

Ryuu jumped a few meters away from Ichigo's unconscious body, points his index finger at Ichigo, "Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, a glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silence to the end...Bakudo number 75 Gochutekkan."

After he said the incantation without breaking a sweat, five giant steel pillars landed on Ichigo's head and his limbs, Ryuu turns his head to his grandmother, "How's it coming over there, Ba-chan?"

Away from the battleground, Kyoto using a terminal that can creating a barrier that withstand High spiritual beings (like her grandsons) "The barrier is good, it should withstand the impact of your attacks." She give a thumb up.

Ryuu nodded, then looks at his sibling's unconscious body, _"Don't you fail me now, Ichigo."_

**(Ichigo's Inner World - Ichigo vs Hichigo) **

Ichigo is standing on the side of the building, looking at his left then right to see nothing, Ichigo's wondering where Zangetsu is? but he hears chuckle right front him, then stares emotionless at the kneeling Hichigo.

Hollow Ichigo looks at Ichigo with a smirk on his face, **"Yo, It's been a while huh, King."**

Ichigo looks at his hollow with a calm face then Hichigo says added**, "What's up, don't you look depressed."**

Ichigo looks around again, to see where Zangetsu is, "Where's old man, Zangetsu?"

Hollow Ichigo starts smirking widely, **"Hmph."**

Ichigo begins to be frustrated, he grabbed his zanpakuto out in impulse, "Why you..."

Hollow Ichigo interrupt Ichigo, **"I don't know what you mean...**" then he pointed at Ichigo's zanpakuto, **"When you say 'Zangetsu', are you talking what your holding there?" **then pulls out his weapon in the air, **"Or do you mean what I'm holding...this thing right here?**" he said in excitiment.

Ichigo's eyes widen that he sees his hollow carrying the same shikai he has but its in a different color, it has black blade with white edge with white cloth at the hilt of the sword,_ "A white Zangetsu?"_

**"You asked where Zangetsu is, right? I'll tell you."** Hollow Ichigo Shunpo in the air to make his attack, that made Ichigo startled.

Hollow Ichigo has insane grin on his face, **"I am...Zangetsu."**

The two clashed that made huge impact with Hichigo grinning and Ichigo wincing.

**(The Arena - Ryuu vs Hollowfied Ichigo)**

Ryuu sense reiastu rising from Ichigo's unconscious body, his body begins to twitch and starts making that hollow groan, the pillars start waver.

Ryuu pulls out his swords, ready his stance, the pillars are destroyed, and he sees a hollow mask on his brother's left side of his face.

_"So it begins."_ Ryuu thought.

The hollow-possessed Ichigo quickly grab Zangetsu, then shunpo, the swords collided that made a small shockwave.

Ryuu pushed off the hollow-possessed Ichigo, then round-house kick on his face, then the hollow possessed starts to roar, tries to stab Ryuu but the Hell Reaper dodge the attack and grabbing his brother's arm, kneed on his brother's stomach, wrapped his arm on Ichigo's neck and throw him on the ground, that made the hollow-possessed skid the rock-bound ground.

Ichigo jumped back up then swings his sword that he's sending a Getsuga Tensho to Ryuu, but Ryuu counter it with a red crescent energy, the two energies collided then sends a huge shockwave that broke the first layer of the barrier.

Ryuu looks up in worried that barrier is broken but Kyoto assuringly yells at her apprentice, "It's fine, Ryuu-kun, just keep fighting!"

"Alright!" Ryuu yelled

_"Man that intense, the impact of those energies just destroyed the first layer of the barrier, if all the barriers are diminished, The Shinigami will find this place and we are in deep trouble." _Ryuu thought.

The possessed Ichigo lunged at the Hell Reaper with laugh, then clashed their swords, sends another shockwave.

(**Meanwhile - Shinigami Research and Development Institute)**

The researchers are busy doing experiments and monitoring Karakura Town, but there ain't anything the researchers to monitor. Rin is sitting by the monitors, stuffing his with cake. Until a bulbous looking Shinigami looked at Rin's direction, "Oi will you stop munching yourself with those disgusting food and get over here to help us that the Taicho want us to experiment on." Hiyosu yelled at his meek partner.

"Uh...sorry, I guess I got carried away by eating this delicious cakes." Rin said

"Just get over he-" Hiyosu is interrupted by Taicho Mayuri's top researchers, Akon, "Hiyosu, don't get to work up about it. Just leave him be. Akon said. Hiyosu turned back at the table to work on the experiment.

Run sigh in relief that he can get back of slacking off with his sweets until a beep is sounded and a green-like signal came up to his screen appeared on his monitor screen. He stopped eating his cake, stuffed it in coat, sat up straight and looks at the signal at his monitor. Then suddenly the signal disappeared, then Rin tilt his head and made a confused look, "Huh...strange." then he grab the cake and shrugs his shoulders, "Oh well." He starts munching the cake.

**(Ichigo' Inner World - Ichigo vs Hichigo) **

Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo clash blades, his hollow starts cackling, ichigo struggles his Zangetsu against his hollow version, "Damn you, what did you do to old man, Zangetsu?!"

"It doesn't matter, you should be focusing on me." as Hollow Ichigo uses his strength to swing his upward to Ichigo's sword, that force send the Visored to the building.

Hollow Ichigo standing right front of Ichigo who is bleeding on the side of head with his white zangetsu on his shoulders, **"Ichigo...I don't know you understand or not...but, Zangetsu and I have always been one in the sam-"**

Ichigo interrupted his hollow, "I think I do understand..." Ichigo stands up and look at his hollow, "You and Zangetsu are part of my spiritual powers...and you also are part of Zangetsu aren't you?"

Hollow Ichigo was impress of Ichigo's intelligence, he grins widely, **"Hmph...seems you do understand but I think I should to hear the rest from you."**

"Ok then." Ichigo grinned then shunpo, then raise his blade which caught his hollow off guard, Hollow Ichigo barely blocked it, he winced but he tries very hard to not show it, "You two share the same body, and whenever the 'dominant' person changes, the outer appearance outer changes. When one is dominated by 'life', it becomes flesh and other is dominated by 'death' it becomes bones, right?!"

**"Your not as stupid as I expected, but you're right, Ichigo. It's all the same reason. My power expanded, and so the ruling power went to me."** then Hollow Ichigo pushed back Ichigo with his sword, The two clash blades left and right, but in the right moment as they clash swords, Hollow Ichigo grabbed Ichigo's wrist, then twisted it to make him drop his zanpakuto, leaving Ichigo un-armed, **"And this way Zangetsu became a part of me instead, and the more you use Zangetsu's power, the more easy for me to control your soul."**

Hollow Ichigo swings his left and right to cut down Ichigo, but Ichigo evade every swing from his hollow, but he got a good angle, as the hollow swings his sword to decapitate the orange-haired Visored, But Ichigo leaned down, grabbed the psychopath hollow's sword-arm, back-fist the hollow's face, kick his legs to unbalance him in the air, and forearm his chest hard enough to fall to make impact on the building.

Ichigo quickly grabbed his zanpakuto, then Hollow Ichigo crash through the building, then grabbed his zanpakuto, used his right hand to wide blood coming out the corner of his mouth, **"Hmph not bad, I thought it would be easy to kick your hopeless ass from the start, but you begin to impress me more."**

Ichigo looked solemnly at his hollow but starts to make small smile, as he raises his zanpakuto in mid-air point at Hollow, then place his left hand on his right arm, "I had a lot of help from Nii-san."

Hollow Ichigo saw this gesture then he starts to grin and did the same gesture as Ichigo did, **"Oh your self-rightous brother who's been keeping secrets from you, besides it looks like I'm having fun against him while I'm possessing your body, hopefully I'll put him down like a dog."**

As he said those words made Ichigo's blood boil, "Don't you say anything about him, you bastard!"

**"Then what are you going to do about it?!"** as hollow Ichigo yelled at him with insane grin.

Both of them still on their stances, waiting for opportune moment, and the both said un unison, "Ban**kai!"**

_**(The arena - Ryuu vs Hollowfied Ichigo)**_

Blood spurs up in the air, then falls to ground, ad it starts dripping from Ryuu's shoulder, as he starts wince, then he blocked another attack which he saw coming but the impact of that attack was greater, that send he pushed off the black katana, then cut the shoulder of his hollowfied brother, but the wound regenerate quickly, when the hollowfied Ichigo try to slash Ryuu's chest, but he evade the attack and jump back to safe distances.

The Hell Reaper sees his brother(s left side of his body is now hollowfied, Ryuu eyes looks solemnly at his brother's hollow slowly form on his body.

_"This is getting tense, the spiritual pressure is dormant and powerful but it increasing more to my level._" as Ryuu thought.

Ryuu charged when he dodged a few Getsuga Tenshos, then up close to the hollowfied Ichigo, the slash and clash of Jigoku Hogasha and Tensa Zangetsu, every clang and clank makes massive shockwaves and ground cracking.

**(Away from the battlefield)**

Far away from the Arena, Kyoto have analyzing her grandsons, _"Their spiritual pressure is incredible, now that Ichigo-kun is fixing to attain his hollow powers, but Ryuu-kun...his reiastu begins fluctuate when his brother is been hollowfied, as it sounds if he's..."_ her wide-eyed in shock, _"becoming something more."_

**(Back to the battlefield)**

The partially hollowfied Ichigo and Ryuu clash blades, Hollowfied Ichigo pushed back the Hell Reaper back to the pillar, then lunges at Ryuu with his sword sticking forward to stab the center of his chest.

The black katana is stuck on the pillar, The possessed Ichigo fixing to pull out the sword until Ryuu kicked his possessed brother's stomach, hard enough to make him got up in the air, then Ryuu grasps the bottom of the hilt of his sword, kept the sword in both hands, then red aura starts to glow on the sword, then he made whip gesture, that turns his sword into unforgivable chains on his hands .

Ryuu launch the chain, wrapped around his brother's waist, pull the chain downward for his possess brother crash to the ground, then he yank the chain upward, move Ichigo up in the air, then crash on the ground, he pulls the chain towards Ryuu, making his brother skidded on the ground.

He pull the chain twice to make his possess brother stand up straight, the chain starts to unwrap his brother's waist, Ryuu starts to late round house kick, Ryuu kicked the hollow side of Ichigo's face, send him crashing through pillars and the pillar collapses on Ichigo.

The Hell chain starts to slither back to Ryuu's hand, then it transforms back a tsuba sword.

Ryuu walk towards the debris, then when he got close by the rubble, he leans to see where his brother, and suddenly, Ichigo's arm grab hold to Ryuu's outshirt.

Possess Ichigo slowly got out of the rubble, then Ryuu could of sworn he heard a utterly word from Ichigo, **"Nii...san." **Hollow possessed Ichigo raise his blade upwards.

Ryuu look solemns at the black katana, "Crap." then the possess Ichigo slices down at Ryuu, covered him in a Getsuga Tensho.

(Shinigami Research and Development Institute)

A violet-head female researcher wall towards Rin, as she was watches him eating all those sweets, "You know its not quite healthy for you to eat those sweets, you know." she said.

Rin looked quickly at the purple-haired researcher, "Ah, d-dont do that. You might make me choke on my candies."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Rin." she said in assurance tone. Then she looks at the cake that he's holding, Rin looks at his cake, broke half the cake then handed to her, she gladly accepts the piece of the cake.

They both eat their cakes, then they did muffled giggle, as done with their cakes, the purpled haired female researcher cleaned herself up then she sees Rin clean himself but forgot the crumbs on the corner of his mouth, "Uh... a spot." She's the big crumb between his teeth.

Rin was trying to find the spot where he made an mess on his face, "Where?" As he tries point his finger in what direction on face. " Here?" he pointed on the bottom of hid mouth.

"Nope uh..." she tried

"There?" he pointed at his left side corner of his mouth.

"Its right..."

He pointed his finger where the big crumb of the cake between his teeth, "There?" the female researcher nodded to him, so push the crumb into his mouth, and ate it. "Thanks" he said to friendly researcher.

"No problem." she in a appreciated tone. They both smiled at each other then suddenly, the two hear a long 'eeeellkkkk' ping sound on the monitor computer, "Huh? There's that strange signal again." as turns to the computer and starts typing the keyboard.

"How many times it's been doing this?" the purple chain-hair researcher said as she looks at the ping signal on the screen.

"I don't know but I'll look into it, you better go get Akon to see this." Rin said.

"Hai." the female researcher left to get the vice-president of the labs. Then Rin starts looking for the signal while his friend gets Akon, _"So much for slacking off." _he thought and let's annoying sigh.

_**(Ichigo's Inner World - Ichigo vs Hichigo)**_

The dust begin to swept away from Ichigo and Hichigo as they're in Bankai form, Hichigo looks at Ichigo 'happy' look on his face, while Ichigo looking his psycho counterpart with determination.

_"Guess he knows how to use Bankai when I first learned it...right now, I need to stay on my toes."_Ichigo thought, ready his sword for what's coming to him.

Hichigo starts to smirk, **"Heh..."** then he shunpo and clash his sword with Ichigo.

Ichigo slightly pushed back Hichigo but the hollow overpowered him and use all of his strength of his sword to push him back, **"Oh come on Ichigo, don't be so uptight, lets have some fun!"**

"Urusai...Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo swings Tensa Zangetsu to black-red wave power towards Hichigo.

As the Black-red crescent power wave is heading to Hichigo, he sliced the Getsuga Tensho in half, the two power waves hit building.

Ichigo's eyes widen that his effortlessly sliced his Getsuga Tensho, "With just one hand..."

Hichigo shunpo, collide his white katana with Ichigo's sword, Ichigo looks at Hichigo in wide eyes, Hichigo place his hand on the blade and smirks, **"Getsuga Tensho."**

Ichigo gasps in horror, he gets consumed by white-red Getsuga Tensho.

Hichigo jumped a few meters back away from the cloud of the debris, have his white Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulder, **"Hmph..." **Hichigo have a scowl on his face.

The dust disappeared, Ichigo is now batter and bloodied ,even his shinigami robes are torn from his pyschotic counterpart's Getsuga Tensho, panting, straighten up and tighten his grip on Tensa Zangetsu.

**"I told you before you suck, Ichigo. Did you forget? The one who first use Getsuga Tensho in bankai form was me. You simply watched my fights and you are just imitating me, It just shows how weak and pathetic punk you are...Ichigo." **Hichigo refresh Ichigo's memory with his confrontation withByakuya and the Bounts, when he's been taken control by Hichigo.

Hichigo shunpo right front of Ichigo, grabbed the black Tensa Zangetsu, turn the sword white and looks at him with amusement, **"Just give up. Besides even someone like you cannot no longer use Bankai!"**

Hichigo breaks the Black Tensa Zangetsu blade as begins to diminish blade to hilt, leaving a horrified Ichigo, _"Zangetsu is..." _his thoughts were interrupted when Hichigo face-palm Ichigo's forehead, and throws him to the building.

**"Ichigo, even though you understand but there's more than you know...do you want to what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean that kiddy shot like 'Ones a person and One's an animal' or 'One has two legs and one has four' if their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?!" **Hichigo said then starts to spin the white Tensa Zangetsu with his finger on the sword's chain.

Ichigo got out the debris, badly injured without no weapon, he stares at his Hollow with a glare.

As Hichigo continues to spin sword then caught it on the hilt, **"There's only one answer. Instinct! In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies!"** Hichigo said loud enough for the surprised Ichigo.

**"Deep, deep within our bodies lies the honed instinct to kill and slaughter our enemies! But you don't have that! You don't have that pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. you try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker that me, Ichigo!"** Hichigo throws his sword at Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't feel no pain, he looks down and sees the white Tensa Zangetsu pierce through his abdomen, Hichigo shunpo right front Ichigo, grabs the hilt of his sword, **"I'm not gonna take it, Ichigo. I don't know about Zangetsu, but I refuse to carry a king who's weaker than me and get cut into ribbons with him. If you're weaker than me, then I'll destroy you, and take your crown for myself."** Hichigo readied to pull out his sword to destroy Ichigo.

_**(Shinigami Institute and Research Development)**_

The purple-haired researcher brought Akon and the rest of researchers to see what they found, some of the researchers shown interest of the signal that Rin found but most of them do not because they thought Rin was messing around again, but now they're all in the monitors, "This better worth of my time, Rin." he said with no interest.

"Uh...but Akon, sir, this time I'm not messing around, look at this." Akon stammered then turns back the computer, starts typing the keyboard and brought up in the main screen, the researchers look at the ping signal frequency on the screen and the stats are off the charts, they find it interesting,, 'Hmmm...where is this coming from?" Hiyosu said with hand in his bloaty-no chin.

"Uhh. I'm not sure..." Rin said.

'Can you get a trace of it, Hiyosu?" Akon said to his senior member with a monotone.

"Absolutely, it will take a few minutes to track it." Hiyosu said in confident tone, he popped his fingers, "Let work on my magic." he starts typing the supercomputer keyboards.

'Heh maybe your not useless after all, Rin." Hiyosu said to his meek, sweet-eating partner.

Akon glared at Hiyosu , "Just shut up and find the signal." then he turns his attention to his meek researcher, "Rin, you did good today, you have the rest of the day off."

"T-thank you, sir." Rin hesitately appreciating said. As he sits back and relax, pulls out a cake out his pocket, "The slacking and munching are back again."

Akon finds it amusing that their meek and slacking researcher is now hopelessly eating his sweets, but now he looks at the main screen monitoring, "_Whatever this signal is, it is off the charts, as the spiritual pressure on that area is exponential powerful," _this thought made him feel anxious.

**(Kyoto's palace - Underground - The Arena)**

**"Raaaaaahhhh!"** The black katana swings to cut the Hell Reaper's chest, but he manages to dodge the attack, then he sees an unforseen slash-attack right close to Ryuu quickly uses _Akuma no Ibeido _to dodge that the attack.

Hollowfied Ichigo growling through his teeth, readies his claws and whips his tail. Ichigos' entire body is fully hollowfied. Ichigo's hollow form is a muscular humanoid lizard with red-stripe outlines and carries his black katana.

"So he's completely hollowfied." Ryuu said under his mask.

_**(Away from the Arena)**_

Kyoto is watching the battle between her grandsons, she was analyzing Ichigo's progress, _"I've seen the Visoreds doing the same to achieve their power and control for their hollow powers, the progress can take an hour or two, their strong but I'm afraid they're not at their strongest..."_ she shook her head

She looks at the battlefield, looking at her hollowfied grandson with interesting look in her dark, brown eyes, _"But somehow, Ichigo-kun is different as they are, I've been watching his past battles, the hollow within him has unimaginable power. It defeats his opponents like it was nothing but it only when it takes control, and Ichigo-kun force to pull the mask off before it goes into a killing spree."_

She cross her arms under her petite bosom, _"He needs that power not only to get stronger nor control, its to protect and defend from threats like Aizen or other foes that are trying to destroy the balance of the worlds. And right now, it seems his training is almost finis-" the thought is interrupted when she heard a ping sound and pop-up on the terminal that says, "Detection." she touch the screen, the network on the terminal is leading the detection source, and she found the source, which made her feel annoyed and not surprised._

_"I wonder when they show up." she said in monotone, she crack her fingers, place her hands on the terminal and starts pressings buttons rapidly fast, "but I can't let them back track my palace."_

_**(Ichigo's Inner World)**_

As Ichigo lost his strength to fight, deep in his conscious, _"Instinct..."_ remembers his fight at Soul Society, _"Seeking battle..." _his battles against the Bounts, then his dark, brown eyes looks down at the white Tensa Zangetsu, _"Sword..."_

Ichigo instinctivly grabs the white sword, then transforms the katana white to black, Hichigo saw this then manages to get away but his right hand is turned human. Hichigo stared Ichigo with shock and awe expression.

_"Instinct..."_ Ichigo thought, then going through his right eye, everything was black until he heard a familiar jingle sound.

_**(Ichigo's Mind - Unknown)**_

Ichigo is lying on the ground open his eyes, he sees Floating rocks in the red skies, "Where am I?" then jagged sword in ground right next Ichigo's head, that made Ichigo terrified and moved away quickly to get good look at his unexpected opponent.

"I see that you're finally here, Ichigo." The figure is none other than Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi? So it's you this time?" Ichigo stated.

"Kenpachi? Who's that?" Kenpachi start grin widely, "I've come here to kill you!" as he raised his jagged zanpakuto, which caught Ichigo off guard.

Ichigo quickly brought his zangetsu to block the attack,"What the hell?! cut it out!", As their swords still collide, Ichigo able pushed back Kenpachi.

"We finished our fight a while ago." Ichigo yelled at crazed-fighting shinigami.

"Finished? it'll never be finished. A battle is not like some stupid argument, As long as someone's still breathing, the fight isn't over!" 'Kenpachi' yelled back with shark-grin on his face and charged at Ichigo.

Kenpachi swings his sword upwards to slice down at out our orange-haired Visored, but he counter it, as Kenpachi push off Ichigo, leaving him an opening and he tried to cut him, but Ichigo counter it, pushed back again, "I don't have any reason to fight you."

Kenpachi place his zanpakuto on his shoulder, "You want a reason...to fight? why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo?!" this made Ichigo wide-eyed.

Kenpachi raise both his arms in high praise, "You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't it right? Ichigo?"

"Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful or do you want more power so you can fight? Why can't you do that?"

Kenpachi puts his arms down, placed his jagged on his shoulder and starts walking the wide-eyed Ichigo, "The only thing I know for sure is guys like we were born this way! We born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you towards new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo!

Now he stands right front of Ichigo with a from on his face and points his zanpakuto near Ichigo's face, "If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down!" then move away his zanpakuto from the orange-visored, "That's the only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and what remains behind you, Ichigo!"

And everything flashes...

_**(Ichigo's Inner World)**_

Ichigo pulls out the black katana out of his abdomen while blood splatters, then his head is up as he looks at the sky then he looks at his hollow with his dark, brown eyes with a blue glow, as he looks at his counterpart with instinctive look, while Hichigo is shocked.

Ichigo spins Tensa Zangetsu with his fingers, blade to hilt, he grab the hilt of sword, then charged at his hollow with his blade forward, going through Hichigo's eyes, then everything is darkness until you hear unknown voice that says, "Die...".

_**(Kyoto's Palace - Underground - The Arena)**_

Hollowfied Ichigo pointing his index finger at Ryuu, the tip of the finger begins to glow red then forms into a red ball shape.

_"Shit. I hope this barrier is able to withstand a cero.." _Ryuu thought and ready his stance to go up against his Hollowfied brother's cero.

**'(Soul Society - Shinigami Institute and Research Development)**

**The monitor on the screen starts to have a red rapid soundwaves with pang noise, which caught everybody including Akon surprise that the signal itself is out of control.**

"Whatever the reiastu is coming from, Its easily giving out its location." Hiyosu said as he typing monitors keyboard.

(Kyoto's Palace - Underground - The Arena)

As the cero is starting grow bigger, ready to fire the cero at the Hell Reaper, then suddenly, blood starts spew out of the Hollowfied Ichigo's left shoulder, then it starts grunt in pain.

Ryuu saw this, he lowered his guard down, then tilt his confusion, "**What the hell?**"

As Ryuu sees blood spewing out Hollowfied brother's body, then he sensed a intense aura coming from brother, "**Bakudo number 99: Torigako No Naka" **Ryuu says without using incantation.

The kido made into a red octagon-barrier around the screaming hollowfied Ichigo, "**This should do the trick."**

**(**_**Far away from the battle)**_

**Kyoto sigh in relief, **_**"That is a close one..." **_**then looks back at the terminal, "**_**Right now, time to do my part..." **_**she quickly type the keyboards, "annnnndddd...we...are...good." she said in playful calm tone and finally pressed a button that says, 'Initiate', she 'cleaned' her hands in fashionably way.**

(Soul Society - Shinigami Institute and Research Development)

Hiyosu is still typing then suddenly the monitor screen blacked out, then bulbous shinigami scientist grabbed the monitor side, "Wha-What?!"

Akon saw this, it made hum confused that why the monitor blacked out, he rush towards monitor where Hiyosu is at, "What the hell happen?"

"I don't know, I almost have the location but then..." he was cut off when he and Akon hear high frequency pitch, everybody in that room are wondering what is that sound until the frequency reached its high point, it made an powerful electric-magnetic pulse that blackout the computers, broken glasses in laboratories and monitoring room, and cause a few explosion on some of the experiments, the scientists panicked and took cover from the debris.

_**(Kyoto Kurosaki's Palace - Underground - The Arena)**_

Inside the barrier, Hollowfied Ichigo grasp his cranium as he is screaming, then going to his right eye, through his yellow irise. Everything is darkness again...until you hear flesh is been pierce through a black katana.

_**(Ichigo's Inner World)**_

Ichigo stabbed Hichigo with Tensa Zangetsu through the center of his chest. Hichigo's yellow orbs stare down at his counterpart with shocked and amazement. While Ichigo stares solemnly at his Hollow with no fear on his dark, piercing brown eyes.

Blood slowly flow through Hichigo's coat, then blood spews out but in a reverse motion that its slowly changing Hichigo's hakama into black as Ichigo's clothing.

**"Shit. looks like your instincts, and desires to fight, aren't completely gone...**"Hichigo's yellow irises looks down at his solemn 'king'.

Hichigo looks at Ichigo with a grin, **"Guess there's no way around it. you got me. I have to recognize you as king, for now. But don't you ever forget that either one of us can become king or the horse. If you ever give me that chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull!" **he said with maniacal grin.

Ichigo glares at his hollow, "Then I won't let you get that chance." Ichigo said in determination.

Hichigo gave his 'king' a respectful grunt, **"Hmm...Oh one last warning..." **he grabbed Ichigo's blade, **"If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't get yourself killed before I come back!" **as Hichigo said his final words before he dissolves leaving a solemn Ichigo.

_**(Kyoto Kurosaki's palace - Underground - The Arena)**_

An explosion occurred in Torigaku no Naka , That you can't see nothing but dirt in the barrier. Ryuu snapped his fingers, that made kido shatter into little pieces. then he looks at Ba-chan at the terminal.

Kyoto looked the terminal with sweat bead on the side of her face, the detection rating begins die down, then the terminal opens a tag that says "No detection", she sighs with relief, she looks at her apprentice, she gave him a thumbs up, "Everything's fine, Ryuu-kun. Soul Society has not detected us." she yelled with relief on her voice.

Ryuu smiled underneath his mask then nodded to her, then he heard a glass-shattering clatter, he looks back then he sees the hollowfied Ichigo standing position, the left armor leg falls to ground, broke into pieces of glass, then whole hollow armor falls and shatter. Ryuu sees that his little brother's shinigami clothing are torn and a hollow mask on his face.

"He did it." he said with smirk underneath his mask. then swiped his face up to make his Hell Reaper mask disappear.

Ichigo falls down, hits the mask on the ground, that bounce out of his face, Ryuu walked up to him right next to his lying body, sheathed his sword, looks down at him, "How do you feel, Ototo?"

Ichigo still have his face on the ground, he looks at his big brother with a smirk on his face, "Not bad...not bad at all."

The Hell Reaper smirks at his brother offered his hand to his Visored brother, then Ichigo grabbed his brother's hand, Ryuu pulls him up to stand up, Ichigo staggered a little bit to stand but he caught his balance as he stands.

"We did it." Ryuu said with calm voice.

Ichigo looks at Ryuu, "Heh, I did it."

Both of the brothers chuckled from the comment, they place their hands on each other's shoulder in accomplish gesture.

_**(Soul Society - 12th squad district - Monitoring and Communications)**_

The room is darkened and dust around the area, but technology in their barracks is nothing burned circuits and mechanical torn wires,the scientists are frightened and still trying to recover their hearing from that 'EMP', most of the them don't understand that how could an high-frequency EMP just wipeout their advanced tech in Soul Society.

Hiyosu struggle to stand up, put his hand on his bulbous head, "What the hell just happened back there?"

Akon got up, scratch the back of his head, "I don't know, but it looks someone or something doesn't want to be found...did you able to find the location?"

Hiyosu shook his head lighty, "No, I was this close to finding its location until that 'EMP' disturbance." As he said.

Akon looked at his fellow scientist then looks at the room, he sees his scientists helping out their own, picking up scattered papers and broken experiments off the floor, "Hmph..First we'll get this place cleaned up and then we will report this to the Director, he'll find this interesting."

Hiyosu grinned as Akon said, "Indeed, he will."

~\~

_**(Kyoto's palace - Monastery of Eden - relaxing room)**_

As the furnace's fire burns the wood ,The kurosaki brothers are patched up with just a little bandages but the body needs to heal on its own, They're sitting on chairs face to face, talking about their battles and the situations they are in. Ryuu tells Ichigo, "the battle was intense but things got more intense when they're almost tracked by Soul Society." the Ichigo said the same thing when he's facing his Inner Hollow though he added, "Strange vision counterparts."

Kyoto is leaning right beside the furnace, she sees that her grandsons are having good time, Ichigo seems to be more calm as ever now that he defeated his Inner Hollow and attain its power. and Ryuu is happy that he helped Ichigo achieve the power. as going they on about their past battle event but even though she knows the two brothers have rivalry going on, "_Boys will be boys."_

"Even though, Ryuu, thanks for helping me strengthen my will and attain my hollow powers." Ichigo said with a small smile at his elder brother.

"No problem, Ichigo besides we're brothers, we always look out for each other." Ryuu said in assuring tone.

After the comment, a mundane silence surrounded the room, there was no whisper nor clatter but all you can hear the fiery snapping wood in the furnace, until the new Hell Reaper broke the silence, " Ichigo, I think its time for you to know what the Hell Reapers are and what they do."

This made Ichigo sit up right on the chair, staring at his brother, ready to hear what his brother to say about the Hell Reapers.

"Some of the stories that we heard that Hell is place of fire and brimstones to keep the unrightous souls for what crime and sin they've commited living nor death. The details of Hell are true but...there's another untold story about the Hell Reapers" Ryuu said as he walked up to Ichigo, raise his hand right front of him.

"This may help for you easy to understand." Ryuu placed his hand on the side of Ichigo's face. then Ichigo's eyes widen, as he feels like his mind and body is been sucked in by unknown phenomenon.

_**(Hell Reapers backstory)**_

Ichigo watches the phenomenon, he see the seven figures as they're look at a large skull-like creatures with armor and behind them a dark shadowly figure with gray-glowing eyes while the left eye lacks a pupil, _"_Eons ago...The Hell Reapers were used to be Togabitos but they were hand-picked by the devil himself as new guardians in Hell. Bringing painful punishment of the unrightous souls and keep the Kushanada's in line." _ as Ryuu said, as an horrifying image of the Hell Reapers giving command on the Kushanadas and torturing souls in circles of Hell.

_"Century after century, as the Hell Reapers do their mundane and cruelly duties until_ _a few of them overlooked their powers and thought they can do so much more with their powers. the four Hell Reapers had a private meeting that changed their purpose, they took an oath that they will use their powers to protect the balance of the worlds and defend the souls but if encounter a unrightous soul, send them to world of fire and brimstone." _The three Hell Reapers rose their hands up, as the hands touch one another, they created a red fireball to blue fireball, the blue flames went to the forearms and made a scar outlines in theirs arm.

_"After they made that oath, they break their Hell chains so they no longer be His puppets, then chaos begins erupt in Hell, every Kushanada and Togabito tried to kill the former Hell Reapers but Hell's force is no match against the Hell Reapers, but when they encounter one of their own, its was brutal battle for the formers to kill their own. as they make their way to Hellgate, they were attacked by the devil himself, one of their own has to sacrifice themselves for the others to escape from Hell."_

_"As they departed to Soul Society from Hell, one of their comrades is badly wounded from their encounters, first they hide from the shinigami, they found shelter to help their fellow comrade until they were found by a kind woman who is ready give her child, she took them in her place, the woman and Hell Reapers did everything they could for their wounded comrade but it no use to save him."_

_"They lost hope to save him...but the wounded Hell Reaper looked at the pregnant woman convince her to be like one of them, first she denied but he convinced further that she willing to protect her child from harms way, she thought about it then she accepts but the baby is coming, plans have changed, the procedure will be given birth to the baby and transfering Hell Reaper powers at the same time."_

_"The Hell Reapers quickly perform the procedure, the fallen Hell Reaper give his powers to mother to-be by thrusting his hand to her heart, it was painfull for her to endure,the mother is dead but they Hell Reapers got the baby outof her womb just in time, later the mother draws breath as she reborn as Hell Reaper, they gave the baby to her that she feels so much joy and happiness that she holds her newborn son, then the fallen Hell Reaper begins to fade into ashes but utterly says his final words, "You have the power to protect your child...heh maybe more than that." The Hell Reaper is gone as he turned to ashes. The time of mourning of their comrade, they prepare a small funeral for their comrade, they put ashes in a urn to know he shall never forgotten as great friend and warrior. Now the new Hell Reaper knows that she has the power to protect her newborn but she wants protect the worlds and everyone._

_Many years later, It was peace and harmony for the Hell Reapers, they helped their new comrade and built a secret palace for themselves for relaxation and keep watch of the worlds if there is any danger going on. In the past years the Hell Reapers taught and trained their new comrade about their ways and motivations but a new ideal, She understands everything, as for training, she mastered every techniques_ _and combat, as it seems like was like their prodigy. But as mother, she watches her son but time later has friends in his latter, her son's friends consider her as their own mother but she has to keep a secret from her son and his friends to not know what she really is. _

_Later on, The worlds begin to be unbalance, when the Quincies almost exterminate the hollows at Hueco Mundo, but something unexpected happened...Hell begins to rip through and bringing chao to the worlds during the Shinigami exterminate the Quincies. So Hell Reapers split up one world to another. The battle won for Hell Reapers but the odds were overwhelming, two Hell Reapers are fought to defend themselves and reason the Shinigami nor the Quincies, the reason is unreasonable for both factions and they mercilessly killed two Hell Reapers." _

_Only one managed to be alive, she pushed back the Hellings back to Hell, by the time she did, she notice that her long time friends and comrades have fallen. But later on she encounter the shinigami, they try to apprehend her but they no match for her. Until she encountered a very powerful shinigami, Soutaicho Yamamoto, the two fought a devastating battle that raging fire blaze burn down through on through the Rukongai District to the Seireitei, then the prodigy Hell Reaper defeated the Soutaicho, but she spared his life then left him, when she sees her son and his friends heading back to house, she had no choice to fake her own death, so that he will be safe from any involvement from Hell Reapers so he and his friends won't be 'questioned' by Soul Society. She has to endure to give up what matters to her. even to keep her son safe, while evil still stirring in the air."_

_(End of Hell Reaper Backstory)_

(Present Day - Kyoto's palace - Monastary of Eden - Relaxing room)

The phenomenon was over, Ryuu remove his hand off Ichigo's face leaving the orange-haired Visored in awe, speechless, heavily gasping for air, then get off the chair quickly, walks to the furnace's wall, "Sorry, the melding can be too much to see the past." Ryuu said.

"So the Hell Reapers were protecting us from the Hellings, but the Shinigami and Quincies killed two of your comrades, but what 'crimes' did Soul Society pin on you" he looked at Ryuu.

"There was no crime that we caused..." Ichigo looks at his grandmother who said in a monotone.

Kyoto turned to look at her orange-haired grandson, "After I left my son, Soul Society's 'wisest' counsel, Central 46, villainized us, the Hell Reapers, for manipulate them to go war against the Quincys, bringing the Hellings to storm through the worlds, and murdered several souls in Soul Society. They falsely accused us of these 'crimes' and those souls that been purged in the fire, I tried to save them but the Soutaicho Yamamoto wiped them out without a second thought, just to apprehend me." Kyoto sadly said.

Ichigo was shocked to hear the bad side of the most powerful shinigami in Soul Society, "Then why did you spared him, Ba-chan? " Ichigo said as looks at his grandmother's blue eyes with determination.

Kyoto took a deep sigh and looks at her grandson "That's a good question I ask myself, part of me wants me send that old Shinigami to Hell..." she shook her head, "but I couldn't, Soul Society needed a leader that protect the souls and balance from Hollows and people like Aizen Sosuke. I respect the Soutaicho for his honor and determination as leader of the Shinigami but soon or later, he's going to face his sins that he commited." Kyoto said.

Ichigo looks down at the floor, he pity the old man and little angry that Soul Society wronged the Hell Reapers and made them an enemy, but he thought of something, "Then I'm going to make sure that Soul Society will able to see you, the Hell Reapers as Heroes." He said in confidence as he making a promise.

"Heh, I wish that would be easy for that to happen but it never happen, Ichigo." Ryuu said.

"It will, they able see you differently after this war is over." Ichigo said like a promise.

Ryuu and Kyoto smiled at Ichigo's promise, he smile with a chuckle until the alarm is sounded, "What's going on?" Ichigo said.

"This way both of you." Kyoto said in hurried tone. The Kurosaki Brothers followed their grandmother.

(Kyoto's palace - Jigoku Battlenet)

The Kurosaki's made their way to room, they made their way to center of the room, the room is still dark, "I don't see anything here." Ichigo said in a disappointed tone.

A chuckle came from his Hell Reaper brother as Ichigo looks at him in confusion, he sees Ryuu smirking, "Ah give it a moment." he said in assuring yet happy tone.

Ichigo looks at Ryuu with a confusion face, then looks back at his grandmother, who she took a knee with her hands on the ground, then Ichigo hears a low echoing sound around the room, then scratching noise then he sees blue lights start to turn on where Kyoto is standing , then boom a blue lights everywhere in the room is lit up, which made Ichigo jumped, " whoa.." Ryuu looks at his brother with a smirk.

"This is amazing, the lines on the floor to wall reminds me that movie 'About a ordinary man who created a digital frontier to reshape the human condition" Ichigo thought as he looks at the whole room with amazement in his brown eyes.

"Heh, you think this is amazing, check this out." Kyoto said to Ichigo, she moved her hands together and swayed her arms out, then holographic images of Karakura Town, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo are in the walls and small holographic controls surround Kyoto, Ichigo and Ryuu.

Ichigo is now an awe of the technology that Hell Reapers have in their domain, now that he considers the Hell Reapers as allies. Ichigo starts smile,_ "Ok, this is too much." _

Kyoto touches the screen to which led to Karakura Town, she touch the screen the large images footage that some of the Shinigami fighting Arrancar, Ichigo sees Renji is having hard time fighting a bull-like Arrancar, Toshiro fighting against a very unusal Arrancar who has skeletal remains on his right side of his body, Ikkaku fighting Arrancar who has magma on it large bone arms, Rangiku is defeated by fat Arrancar, and the last one made Ichigo worried, that he sees Rukia and chad fighting against a scrawny Arrancar who blue bandages on his hollow mask.

"We need to get back to Karakura Town." Ichigo said.

"I'm way ahead of you, Let's go."Ryuu made a portal to Karakura Town.

Ichigo smirked at his brothers comment, Ryuu went through the portal then Ichigo thought of something when stopped right front of the portal, raise arm to chest level, clenched his fist, "_With this new power, I can help my friends and win my battles." _Ichigo said as he went through the portal.

~\~

(_Karakura Town - Nomako District Neighborhood - Rukia & Chad vs D-Roy)_

D-Roy tried to stab Chad in the chest, chad managed to block the attack with his Brazo Derecha de Gigante, then he grabbed the Arrancar's left arm, backhand the Arrancar's face, then starts punching the left side of his enemy's abdomen seven times which made D-Roy starts spitting out blood in his mouth, and punch in the chest that sends him skidding in the street.

"Nice job, Chad." Rukia said in good confident tone. Chad replied with 'hmph" as appreciate tone.

"Nice work, Pyon." Chappy jumped on chad, try to put sleeper chokehold on the big guy, but it was useless.

Di-Roy struggles to back on his feet, "Damn you, Human." he cursed.

He sonido to stab to chad again, but Rukia shunpo right front of the arrancar, swing her sword across D-Roy's chest that she managed to cut middle of his chest, quickly she turn her sword upside-down the blade of her sword starts to glow, she did a slashing motion, motion the tip of her Sode no Shirayuki around het and the arrancar as she drawing a circle "Somenomai, Tsukishiro."

The ground starts freeze that caught Di Roy off guard that his feet is stuck in the ice, but quickly flys up in the air.

"Baka, your zanpakuto's power is useless to harm against-" he wad interrupted that a column of light rises up through and envelopes him in ice. "Even in the sky or ground, there's no way out the pillar of ice that comsumes you and shatter into oblivion." Rukia said in monotone as she slash her sword that made the ice shatter including Di Roy into oblivion.

Chappy is in awe of the swords ability, "Its beautiful isn't it,the sword that she wields, the hilt, the blade as it glows white as snow, so beautiful."

"It is actually." Chad replied, that made Chappy smiled.

(_Karakura Town - far away from Nomako District Neighborhood - Ichigo and Ryuu)_

The Kurosaki Brothers are sees the pillar of ice shatter, "It seems Rukia got shinigami powers back in full strength." Ryuu said.

"Looks like it, let's get there to see her and Chad are safe." Ichigo said.

"Let's go." Ichigo and Ryuu starts running to the neighborhood that Chad and Rukia are at, but in short time, Ryuu felt a glimpse of an strange reiastu coming from northside of the town, Ryuu stopped his at his tracks, then looks at the north, Ichigo looks back and stops running and walk towards his brother, "Nii-san, what is it?"

"I felt a strange reiastu coming from that direction at north of this town." Ryuu solemnly said.

"Is it an Arrancar?"

'No, this not Arrancar or Shinigami, this is something else." as Ryuu said those words that made Ichigo feel uncomfortable.

Ryuu looks at Ichigo, "You go on ahead, I'll check it out."

Ichigo nodded, "Hmm...alright, be careful."

"Alright, but I'll be okay, Ichigo." Ryuu give a thumbs up, then Hell Steps to find the strange reiastu, and Ichigo Shunpos to make his to Nomako District.

(Karakura Town - Nomako Neighborhood District)

"Well that easy." Rukia said.

"Yeah, but you needed my help though." Chad said.

Rukia growled lowly but she let pass by, "Yeah, It's good to be back in action." as she said, Ichigo appeared before them.

"Ichigo, where have you been?!" Rukia said.

"I was with my brother, he helped me achieve my hollow powers." Ichigo honestly said.

Rukia and Chad are shocked of this until Rukia says, "So you are able to use your hollow powers without losing your sanity?"

"Yep." Ichigo said.

"Where's Ryuu though?" Rukia asked as she looks left and right.

Ichigo is going to tell Rukia where Ryuu is but he's been interrupted by an enormous spiritual pressure.

"My, My...Di Roy is dead already." the three look up then they see Grimmjow hovering above them. "Hmph...oh well, I didn't care much of that guy because he's weak." Grimmjow said in causal tone.

Rukia and Chad have sweat bead on the side their faces, wondering if they able to defeat this guy. But Ichigo on the other hand, is looking at the blue-haired Arrancar with dark, piercing brown eyes.

Grimmjow looks down at Ichigo, "So you're that Shinigami, Ulquiorra, was talking about. Hmph...you don't look tough." as Grimmjow said with no interest.

"Oi, just who do think are?" Rukia yelled at the blue-haired Arrancar.

"Ah, let's just I'm the person who's going to make you suffer, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez, Seis Espada." Grimmjow grinned widely after he introduce himself.

Rukia and Chad are shocked that they're facing an Espada, they're scared, terrified that how are they going defeat him, but their thoughts were interrupted, "You two, you should go help the others, I'll deal with this guy." Ichigo said in solemnly.

This made Chad and Rukia gasp in surprise, that this is the first time that Ichigo that he'll take on the Espada out in the open, but as the two look at Ichigo, he seems to calm and not afraid, to them both that this isn't the Ichigo that they know, but their thoughts are cast aside when Rukia spoke up, "Ichigo...you need our-"

"I know you two want to help but..." Ichigo look at them assuring smile, "I'll be ok, now go."

Rukia and Chad looked at him but they complied, "Let's go." Rukia grabbed Chad's shirt, then shunpo out the battle between The Daiko Shinigami and the Seis Espada.

Ichigo and Grimmjow glared at each other, then Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu as the white bandages unwrapped the blade, Grimmjow unsheath his zanpakuto, Ichigo ready stance.

"Ohh...Shiny, tell something Shinigami...do you even know how to use _that_ to take me down? Grimmjow sarcasticly said.

"Let's see it'll cut you down...see If that works." Ichigo said in emotionless tone and ready his stance.

Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's comment, ready his stance, Grimmjow lunges at Ichigo, then Ichigo lunges at Grimmjow, swing the blades and the blades collide that create an enormous shockwave in the sky.

To Be Continued...

~\~

Hey guys its been away because of School, We're sorry its not easy to have time write chapters right.

Anyway, As you I kinda made this chapter too frakking long but hey long chapters can keep you getting into the story and by the way at Ichigo's mind when he encounters Byakuya and Kenpachi, I picked those because I didn't want to make it longer, sorry.

So please review give me your thoughts. One other thing I'm also looking for a beta-reader to help for my spelling to honest with you all, I always use the same words more than once, Anywho... So if any of y'all are interested, PM me. Deuces Ladies and Gentlemen.


End file.
